GirlUdon'tMessWith Interviews with Sisters Grimm
by GirlUdon'tMessWith
Summary: I interview characters from the Sisters Grimm. Rated T for extreme craziness!
1. Puck's Interview

**Okay! So I decided that I am going interview SG (Sisters Grimm) characters. I am stuck on my other story Bonding Time so I am hoping this will help. Anyways enjoy!**

Me: Hey! Our first interview is going to be with the one the, only…..Puck! *Screams like a twilight fan girl*

Puck: *Walks into room* what the heck was that sound!

Me: I have no idea what you're talking about! Let's start our interview now!

Puck: Alright. * Sits in chair across from mine*

Me: So Pucky, may I call you Pucky?

Pucky: No!

Me: Pucky your first question is; why do you pull pranks just on Sabrina?

Live audience: *Clapping*

Pucky: Because it's fun!

Me: Really, not because pranking her is your way of showing you her you like her?

Live audience: Oooohhhh!

Pucky: Wh- NO!

Me: You're right! I meant to a say love her.

Pucky: I d-don't l-love Sab-Grimm! *Breaks out in sweat*

Me: Then way are you stammering? * Smiles knowly*

Live Audience: *Smiles knowly*

Pucky: I am not!

Me: Fine! Next question then!

Pucky: * Lets breathe out relieved*

Me: Why do you pretend to still be a villain when you know you are hero? Also did you become a hero for Sabrina?

Pucky: What! How dare you say I am not a villan! I am the Trickster King, the Imp, King of-

Me: I know, but you are a hero!

Pucky: Villain!

Me: Hero

Pucky: Villain

Me: Villain!

Pucky: HERO!

Me: You win!

Pucky: Yes! I knew- wait! * Pucky doesn't understand what just happened*

Me: Now we both agree! We can skip the first question and go right to the second which was; did you become a hero for Sabrina?

Pucky: Fine! No, I didn't become a _Hero,_ *says in disgust*, for Sabina.

Me: Really, then way are you always saving her? Also your just said Sabrina!

Random homeless guy: *Gasp*

Pucky: I did not! You're hearing things! Now, I am always saving her because she always does life threaten stuff and the Old Lady made saving her my job. I save _Grimm_ , I get free food and an awesome room.

Me: Hmm…So free food and an awesome room is the only reason?

Pucky: Yeah

Me: So, not because you Love her!

Pucky: What is it with thinking I love Grimm?

Me: I don't think that I know it! How you might ask. Well, I know this because of this book. * Pulls out book the color of Sabrina's eye*

Pucky: How did you get my journal? * Smokes come out of nose*

Me: Really, because this book says in big gold letters Pucks Diary!

Pucky: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! *beep*

Me: It seems that are interview is over! Tune in next week for an interview with an other Sisters Grimm character! Sorry Pucky, but got to go! * Takes off running with book*

Pucky: Get back here! * Takes off running after me*

**Now the best, but hope you guys liked it. I will be taking request for the next character to interview and if anyone has questions for Puck they will be answered in next chapter. Just pm me about it or put it in your review. Anyways review and peace out!**


	2. Questions are Answered

Me: Hey! I'm back! Okay, so last week I interviewed Puck. Next I'm interviewing not one, but two people. If you're guessing Sabrina and Daphne you are correct. But before I start the interview some question asked buy you guys or girls are going to be answered.

For Puck: "Why did you cry in front of Sabrina and why did you cling to her if you say you don't like her? (Book 4)" **isabel in lala land**

Puck: Well, my father got murder and since Grimm was the only one that stayed behind… you get the rest.

Me: No, please explain. *Smirks*

Puck: *Gives me death glare* My mom isn't very motherly and Grimm was the closest I have to a friend. I was okay with her there and she helped me get everything with my dad off my chest. *avoids looking Sabrina who happens to be sitting next to him*

Me:*mouth gaping open* I thought I will have to wrestle it out of you. Like I did with your _diary_.

Puck: Shut up!

Me: *Ignores him* I mean in your 4,000 years you will figure you lift some weights. I pinned you down with one arm!

Puck: Can we just go to the next question!

Me: Oh! Right!

For Sabrina: "Why did you 'rush to Puck and embrace him' when he started crying if you hate him? (Also book 4)"**isabel in lala land**

Sabrina: I guess it's like Puck said. He is also the closest thing I have to a friend and I just wanted to help him. I don't hate him; I like him as a friend. * Gives Puck a small smile*

Puck:* Returns smile*

Daphne: * Pokes head out from backstage a.k.a. curtain on a string* Will you two just kiss already!

Me: Wait; let me get my video camera first! * starts standing up*

Sabrina: Sit down! No one is kissing anyone. Next question, please.

Me: *Sits done and pouts like a three year old* Fine.

For Sabrina and Puck: How creepy is Moth? **DevsIrishPrincess97**

Sabrina: Homicidal! A complete wacko! I mean she was in love with Puck!

Puck: Homicidal and she is a murder! But you can't blame her for falling in love with me! I mean look me! * Gestures to himself*

Sabrina: Yes, Puck you managed to get a psycho to fall in love with you. Also do you know what homicidal means?

Puck: Of course I do! * Whispers where Daphne was lasted seen* Marshmallow, you wouldn't happen to have your pocket dictionary on you? No, you don't. * Turns back to us* The point is Moth is a crazy and I am glad I will never have to see her again.

Me: Well, it seems that was all the questions. Now Puck will you please go backstage.

Puck: You mean the curtain on the string?

Me: Just shout up and get back!

Puck: Fine!

Me: Also tell Daphne to come out here!

Puck: No, I am not your servant!

Me: *Takes shoe off and throws it at his head* Will you do it now of do I have to get my other shoe?

Puck: I'll get her! Crazy.* Mutters last part*

Daphne: *Walks in and takes a seat neck to Sabrina*

**Sorry! I just wrote this right now and will post interview tomorrow. Well hoped you liked this part and I did my best at answers for the questions. **

**Big thanks to; EstrangeloEdessa, sistersgrimmlover, loverofbooks4eva, Isabel in lala land, Lion Eye's, Bigtimebooks, DevsIrishPrincess97, Buzzergirl787, jenn222, and Robin Grimm-Goodfellow for reviewing, adding to alerting, favoriting or all of the above.**

**Plz check out my other story Bonding Time! But right now REVIEW this story!**

**You know you want 2! Peace out!**


	3. Sabrina's and Daphne's Interview

Me: Hey sorry it took me awhile to come back and interview Sabrina and Daphne but I was busy getting an actual studio with an actual audience. You see before I was in my living room.

Daphne: *Sitting next to Sabrina across from me* That will explain why the backstage/curtain on a string looked like a kitchen.

Sabrina: What do you mean by actual audience?

Me: That last audience were dummies! *smiles*

Daphne: That's now a nice thing to say!

Me: uh…oh! NO! They were actual dummies like not real people and I paid my little bother to work a recording of sounds an audience makes to make it seem real. Well, actual the hobo was real.

Sabrina: Then why did you say live audience.

Me: Because I didn't what to seem like a total loser!

Little brother: *walks out from an actual backstage and on stage* You still haven't paid me.

Me: *hands brother money* Now go the show is starting in five!

Little brother: Five what?

Me: GO!

Little brother: (walks backstage while grumbling) Glad she forgot she paid me yesterday, idiot.

Me: *throws cheesy smile at audience that just entered* Hello and welcome to GirlUdon'tMessWith Interviews with Sisters Grimm

Audience: *Claps*

Me: Today we will be interviewing Sabrina and Daphne. (Still doing cheesy smile)

Sabrina and Daphne: *Smile noncheesily*

Me: Okay! Let's start off with a simple question! What is your favorite activity?

Daphne: Solving mysteries! *smiles that kinda smile 8 year olds do to get out of everything*

Sabrina: Reading.

Me: Sabrina if you like reading you should read this. *throws book color of Sabrina's eyes to Sabrina*

Sabrina: *reads* Puck's Diary. Yes!

Me: But finish the interview first!

Sabrina: *tucks diary under leg*

Me: Next Q!

Daphne: Q?

Me: Stands for question. Now let me finish! Now, what do you like about Ferryport Landing?

Daphne: All the everafters! They're so fun and Snow is super punk rock. Then there's Charming who so loves Snow like Puck loves Sabrina!

Sabrina: *blushes* Daph we are not in love. What I like about Ferryport Landing is the adventure it gave me. Even if there was a lot of bad it is a big fun adventure that I actually loved.

Me: So it's not that because a certain someone lives there?

Sabrina: No, not because of Puck!

Daphne: She never said a name. So why did you just think because of Puck. She could have been talking about Granny or Uncle Jake.

Me: Daphne you catch on fast. *gives a look of admiration to Daphne*

Sabrina: Uh...um…

Me: You love Puck! Sabrina and Puck sittin' in a tree… *Daphne and I finish first line together*

Sabrina: Shut up and get to the next question or Q!

Me: Fine, do you love Puck?

Me and Daphne: *stare at her*

Audience: *stare at Sabrina*

Hobo: *stare at Sabrina*

Me:*stops staring and looks at hobo* How to do keep getting in here?

Hobo: *sarcastically* Though a door how else.

Me: Didn't know hobos used sarcasm. Little bro, I'll gave you ten bucks to get the hobo out of here!

Little Brother: *runs in with a broom and chases hobo around*

Me: *turns back to Sabrina* Now are you gonna answer.

Sabrina: I don't like Puck!

Me: So you do love him which is why you're still in Ferryport Landing!

Sabrina: NO! That is now why!

Daphne and Me: You admit you're in love with Puck!

Sabrina: *realizes what she just said* No!

Me: I'm ending now before you say something that makes us think you're not in love with Puck when you are.

Daphne: Good idea!

Me: Why thank you! I am a genius. Well the next episode will be questions asked by you the readers! So if you want a next chapter review and ask a question for any character or even me! Just ask! Then the chapter after that will be another interview. Oh and here is a surprise. You get to vote who I'm interviewing next by voting on the poll on by profile. Goodnight everyone! *smile normally but eye twitches in that psycho path way*

Sabrina and Daphne: Goodnight!

Audience: *cheers*

Me:*makes voice sound like guy's* You the most beautiful girl in the world! *voice changes back to normal* Why thank! I am beautiful.

Sabrina: We know it's you.

Me:*glares at her* Shout-

Beep!

Me: The alarm to say where done just went off so all you wimps can leave now.

Audience: *glares at me and leaves*

**Sorry took awhile to update. Some … stuff went one with my grandmother who I now believe is crazy and then the holidays and I redecorated my room. In other words a lot went on. So anyways REVIEW or I can't make a next chap!**

**Also thanks to Bigtimebooks for the love idea!**

**Peace out! **


	4. Questions are Answered 2

Me: Hello everyone! Today questions will be answered!

Audience: *claps and cheers*

Me: Now lets meet the people we'll be asking questions to. Give a big welcome to… PUCK! *screams and hugs Puck*

Puck: Get off me! *pushes me off*

Random audience girl: I LOVE YOU! NOW PROPOSE TO ME! *throws ring at Puck*

Puck: *stares at ring* No thank you but you may continue to bask in my awesomeness. *bows*

Me: Let's not forget…Sabrina!

Sabrina:*smiles*

Random audience boy: You're hot! Go out with me.

Puck: *glares where voice came from* Bet he's ugly, Grimm.

Tall, dark, handsome and muscular guy around Sabrina's age: I'm not ugly. Not about that date.

Me and Puck:*mouths agape*

Sabrina:*flustered* Uh…I-I'm really not dating now. Sorry.

Puck: *smirks*

Me: *pushes Sabrina out of the way* I'm free after the show! *smiles*

Tall, dark, handsome and muscular guy: Movie?

Me: It's date!

Sabrina: Aren't you gonna tell them the rest of the people who we're asking questions to?

Me: Uh.. Oh yeah! Next meet Daphne!

Daphne: Hi everyone! *smiles and waves!

Audience: AWWW! You're adorable!

Daphne:*walks up to Puck and whispers* I saw your reaction to what that guy said to Sabrina. Bet your glad she said no.

Puck:*blushes*

Me: Next up Jake!

Jake: *walks on stage carrying a life size Briar doll* Look at all these people Honey.

Me:*mutters* That can't be good.

Jake:*sits down and starts rubbing dolls hair*

Audience:*stares at Jake with a little fear*

Me:*stare at Jake then looks to audience*OK. Next Mr. Canis!

:*walks in with no emotion on face and takes a seat with Jake, Sabrina, Puck and Daphne*

Me:*sarcastically* You seem so happy to be here! *faces audience* Now welcome everyone's favorite other dog…Elvis!

Elvis: Woof. *runs to Daphne*

Me: Dang! That's a big dog! Anyways next is an now ex-villain like Puck-

Puck: I told you I am a VILLAIN!

Me: Do we need to go though this again just for me to make a fool of you again?

Puck: *opens mouth and closes it, thinking better of it*

Me: Good. Now our ex-villain Bella!

Bella: *walks out, smiles and takes a seat*

Me: OMG! I have your jeans! *looking at Bella's army print skinny jeans*

Bella: Really? Then you know style! By the way I love your shoes! *looks at my black lace less high-tops with those butterfly and flower designs on the side*

Me: Thank you!

Puck: Can you guys talk clothes later. I thought you were going to ask us Qs!

Me: *looks at Daphne* See he gets the Q! Now I was going to ask in the order they came in but I have to ask this first.

For Jake: How have you been coping with Briar's death? **twilightfunatic**

Jake: *gets mad and uses gruff voice* Briar is fine and right here see! *puts doll's head on shoulder and hugs doll*

Sabrina: Not so well. *looks at Uncle Jake with worry*

Puck: Not so well? He has gone crazy! I saw him trying to French with that thing the other day! *points at doll* Still have haven't gotten that image out of my head. *shudders*

Everyone including audience: *shudders*

Me: OK. Next Q.

For Sabrina and Puck: Since you CLAIM to not like Sabrina/Puck, (Pfft. Yeah right!) then who do you like? **twilightfunatic**

Puck: What do you mean by pfft yeah right?

Sabrina: We really don't like each other like that!

Me and Daphne: *share a look with each other*

Me: Fine then answer who you do like.

Puck: No one! I will forever be a kid!

Me: Even if you grew two inches since your interview.

Puck: Hmff.

Sabrina: *says quietly* I really don't like anyone but Mustardseed was kinda cute and we met Peter Pan the other day and he was nice and cute.

Puck:*stares at her* You like my brother and enemy?

Sabrina: Mustarseed wasn't like you and Peter was nice and…very…good…looking. *gets far away look*

Puck:* looks in opposite direction while muttering* I'll have to talk to that brother of mine and rearrange _Pan's _face.

Me: What was that?

Puck:*glares at me* Nothing!

Me: Fine next Q! Also since we seem to be in the couple mood I am asking this one next!

For : Do you have any feelings for Baba Yaga? **twilightfunatic**

: *still has emotionless face but cheeks get slightly pink* N-no.

Everyone including audience:*saw pink cheeks and heard stuttering* Ewww! *shudders*

Me:*throws up a little* Lets go to next Q.

For Bella: Do you gross out people with your awesome frog slime? **twilightfunatic**

Bella: I only get the slime when I'm in frog form and by then everyone knows to stay away because they are grossed out by the slime. Although Toby shouldn't be making fun because you aren't the cleanness in spider or regular form.

Toby: *stands up from the audience* Shut it Bella!

Me: I think every Q ends with a fight. Next Q!

For Elvis: What happens when you eat sausages? **twilightfunatic**

Elvis: *farts*

Me: *starts coughing and hacking* I think that answers our question. Next!

For everyone here right now: Have you ever read the book series about you and your family? **twilightfunatic**

SG characters on stage: WHAT!

Sabrina: There's a book series about us?

Me: *stares at Q card* What no. Just some pranker messing with us! NEXT Q!

SG characters: *stare at me suspiciously*

Me: *stare right back* May we continue now? Good.

For Daphne: What is it like being ignored but everyone? **Lion Eye's**

Daphne: Well, seems like everyone thinks I know nothing! Everything I have to say is dismissed! It really pisses me off!

Sabrina:*stares at sister in shock* Daphne don't say that word!

Jake: *is oblivious and is snuggling with doll*

Daphne: Why? You said it the other day! So now I'm to young to say a word! You're only four years older, Sabrina!

Sabrina: You're right.

Daphne: And don't say I'm wro- wait what cha say?

Sabrina: You're right. But I only do it because I don't want you to grow up to fast like me but I have to let you grow. I just didn't want you to turn out like me. The kill joy! Never has fun! Now I see you have to grow up. I'm not saying you're adult now or a me but you are growing up and I realize it now.

Daphne: *stares at sister, eyes tear and hugs her while saying* You're the best and I didn't know that was why. You're not a kill joy and I would be so lucky to turn out like you. Brave, strong and able protect others. Now scared of everything and blind to danger.

Sabrina: *hugs sister back* Looks who is Ms. Mature now.

Puck:*sniff*

Me:*looks at Puck and sees his eyes tearing up* Puck are you crying?

Puck: No, I have an eyelash in my e-eye. *starts crying a little*

Daphne: *turns and hugs Puck* I would also like to be like you Puck because you help others also even if you don't like admitting it. Also you're funny and sometime sweet. *whispers* I also heard what you told Sabrina about make up which proves your sweet.

Puck: *blushes* Thanks Marshmallow. *tears start falling*

Sabrina: *joins hug with Puck and Daphne* Yeah. I guess you're not too bad, Stink Pot.

Puck: *smiles and more tears fall*

Audience: *sniffs and smiles* Awww!

Me: This is the most Oprah moment ever on the show so far. *wipes tear off cheek*

Hobo: *standing next me wipes own tear out of eye* Yes. Yes it is.

Me: *stops crying and looks at hobo* OK! Who let you in! You just ruined the moment! I'm getting rid of you once and for all and getting a security team because, why I don't know, I didn't buy one when I got the studio! *picks up marshmallow shooter and starts pelting hobo with them*

Hobo: Ow! Why are they hard!

Me: *shoots him again* They been sitting in the freezer! *continues to chase hobo around*

Little Brother:*tip toes on stage* I knew the hobo will keep her busy. She refuses to let me be on the show so I took matters into my own hands. *creepy smile*

Puck: I see the family resemble.

Little Brother: Now the last question is for Puck. By the way you're my favorite. *looks at Puck.

Have you ever been beaten up by Daphne? **Lion Eye's**

Puck: Now you sir know how to chose favorite characters. Now to answer the Q I have never been beaten up by Marshmallow.

Daphne: But I did beat you in arm wrestling!

Puck: I let you win!

Little Brother: Dude, you're my fav but I believe Daphne! My sister pwned you in wrestling over your diary which bought you a little low I my favorite list but your still first.

Puck: *stares at my bro* I let her win.

Me: *walks back* Hobo is gone! Bro what are you doing here!

Little Brother: Oh o!

Me: Why you little-

BEEP!

Little Brother: Times up!

Me: You think-

Handsome dude from audience: You ready for that movie?

Me: *turns to face him and giggles* Of course. Lets go. *smiles sweetly and grabs his arm* Dang! You have muscles! *starts feeling up arm*

Handsome: Dude: Thanks. Names Dylan by the way.

Me and Dylan: *walk out of studio talking*

Little Brother: *looks at audience* Show's over you suckers can leave now.

Sabrina: I see the resembles now too.

Middle age Man: *stands up from audience* You are very rude to us!

Little Brother: You're a 40-year-old man reading books for pre-teen girls and then watching the some wacko interview them in her show. Get a life!

Man: Hmff! *stalks off*

Little Brother: Almost forgot. My sister will kill me if I don't tell you to review, vote on her poll on who to interview next and ask questions. Now I have to go to basketball practice. Go Purple Jets! *runs off*


	5. Moth's Interview

_**An: Hey just wanted to say I noticed in the last chap it took out the name of who I was asking the question to for one person. Anyways it was supposed to say Mr. Canis but no matter how many times I tried it kept taking his name out. Anyways in enjoy this chap!**_

_Me: Hey! Time for another interview, but before we get to the interview I have some news. For now on if you have a question you will come on the show yourselves and ask your questions. So if you have a question you can tell me if you will like to be on. Now some people have already asked Qs that will be featured in the next chap so if you the following will like to be on PM or review so:_

_**Bigtimebooks, treehugger1999, Loverofbooks4eva, RandomPerson.**_

_If anyone also has Qs just review and you can be in the next chap. Now without further or do lets meet the person we will be interviewing…MOTH!_

_Moth: *walks in handcuffed and guards on either side of her* Hello peasants. *sits down*_

_Audience: *mixture of boos and yays*_

_Me: Now as you all know Moth is a murder so she needs handcuffs and security guards._

_Moth: I want my Pucky - Pooh here during my interview or I will not answer any of your questions._

_Me: I knew you might say something like that, so *drags tied up and gagged Puck next to my chair* I was prepared._

_Puck: *eyes go wild after seeing Moth*_

_Me: Oh and I know I'm going to get ask this question, so I'm telling you know that Puck can't escape with his powers because it's a magic rope thingy that have no idea what it's called. *takes gag off Puck*_

_Puck: Get me away from her!_

_Moth: Oh! My little Pucky - Pooh I'm so glad to see you! Don't worry we will be together again soon. *creep voice* Very soon._

_Me: Okay lets start the interview before something bad happens and I really can't get in trouble with the cops…again._

_Puck: What happened with you and the cops?_

_Me: It's a long story that we don't have time for that involves a llama, a box of chocolates, an ambassador and of course a cop. _

_Puck: *stares at me suspiciously*_

_Me: Anyways Moth how you been?_

_Moth: I've been in prison! How to you think I've been you peasant._

_Me: STOP CALLING ME A PEASENT! THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU'RE IN PRISON IS BECAUSE YOU KILLED PUCK'S FATHER AND ATTEMPTED TO MURDER SABRINA, TRAMP!_

_Audience: Woah!_

_Moth: *stares at me in shock* How dare y-_

_Me: All shut up!_

_Puck: *stares at me with mouth agape* You tell her girl!_

_Me: *stares at Puck strangely* Alrighty lets continue shall we._

_Moth: *nods head*_

_Me: So how does it feel to be a murder?_

_Moth: Um…I don't know. Are your going to yell at me again?_

_Me: No._

_Moth: Then I am glad I killed Puck's father and wished my plan to kill Sabrina worked. I am happy with what I did and you don't scare me, bitch._

_Audience: Ooooh!_

_Me: Oh I know you did not just call me a bitch!_

_Puck: Fight, fight, fight!_

_Audience: *start cheering fight along with Puck*_

_Moth: *got out of her handcuffs and stands up*_

_Moth's guards: *start heading toward Moth*_

_Me: Leave her she's mine!_

_Moth's guards: *back off*_

_Sabrina and Daphne: *walk in with popcorn and sit with Puck*_

_Puck: What are you guys doing here?_

_Sabrina: Someone who tried to kill me and someone who embarrasses me and tries to set me up with you are fighting each other, I wouldn't miss it for the world! *unties Puck*_

_Puck: Thanks._

_Me:*jumps on top of Moth*_

_Moth: *pulls my hair*_

_Audience: *goes crazy*_

_Daphne: I always liked boxing and UFC. I don't know why? *smiles sweetly* COME ON GET MOTH IN A HEADLOCK! _

_Puck and Sabrina: *stare at Daphne*_

_Moth and I: *continue fighting*_

_Little Brother: *picks up phone and dials number* Hey, how you doing Officer Joe? No I didn't do anything this time and it's not my fault the President can't take a joke. It's my sister again and I was just calling like a responsible person. No, it has nothing to do with a llama this time. Now she's fighting. Okay see soon._

_Me: *grabs Moth in a headlock*_

_Moth: *elbows me in the stomach*_

_Audience: Woah! Come on! Punch her in the face!_

_Sabrina: Grab Moth's wings!_

_Puck: What she said! *points at Sabrina* _

_Me: *throws Moth on the ground*_

_Moth: Ahh! That was hard._

_Puck: That's what she said. *snickers at his own joke*_

_Sabrina: *cracks small smile a Puck's joke*_

_Daphne: I don't get it. _

_Sabrina: And hopefully you won't anytime soon._

_Moth and I: *fight for the next five minutes*_

_A Police Officer: *walks in and breaks up the fight between Moth and I, but not before getting kick in a place no guy wants to be kicked*_

_Me: Hey Joe! Sorry that Moth kicked you. So how's the wife and little Ryan._

_Officer Joe: I've told you this the last time you have to call me officer and Helen is fine. You know Ryan took his first steps just- wait I mean what happened… this time?_

_Me: Just a little fight you know to… entertain my audience. *waves hand to audience* Right guys?_

_Audience: Yeah! Woah!_

_Officer Joe: I still am going to have to take you in._

_Me: Come on Joe! Can't you just let me off with a warning!_

_Officer Joe: Again you can't call m- never mind. Last time I let you off with a warning there was an incident with a llama and an ambassador!_

_Me: Don't forget the box of chocolates. Damn it! I can't keep my mouth shut!_

_Officer Joe: Come on. *starts escorting me out the building*_

_Me: Can we stop for some coffee? I stayed up late last night and this show really tires me out._

_Officer Joe: *sighs* Fine. *walks out with me*_

_Moth: Well I have to go back to my prison now. Come visit Pucky - Pooh. *disappears with guards*_

_Daphne: Now what? The show hasn't ended. *looks at audience*_

_Little Brother: The show is ending in a minute and my sister just called from her cell saying to tell everyone thanks for watching and to vote for who to interview next. Also remember to review because that's the only thing that actually makes her get off her lazy ass and write. _

_Sabrina: Is that really what she said? _

_Little Brother: Something like that._

_BEEP!_

_Little Brother: Shows over! Bye suckers!_

_Everyone: *exits*_

_**AN: Hey just wanted to remind you about what I said early. Now just review your questions and you can be on the show asking your questions yourself but you must tell me you want to be on. Also here's some useless info I want share. I live by Chicago so as some of you might have heard we just had a blizzard. This morning there was like 6in of snow blocking my back door. We have about 15in outside my house. Oh and yes my lil bro sometimes says ass. Now REVIEW! Peace out!**_


	6. Questions are Answered 3

Me: Why hello my faithful, at least I hope, readers! I'm settled things with the cops and it's once again time for your Qs to be answered! Let's welcome the SG characters we will be asking Qs to.

If you don't know what SG stands for I feel sorry for your parents with all the extra help they have to pay for you.

Any who, let's give a warm welcome to Puck!

Audience: *Cheers*

Puck: *walks in* Hey!

Me: You're really getting used to this, huh? *raises both eyebrows because I can't raise just one*

Puck: Yeah, I have to be cool for all those girl readers that adore me. Then again what's not to adore?

Me: Well, there's your ego, the fact you don't like showering, you play pranks on everyone, you eat like you never seen food, you-

Puck: Ok, I have a few quirks! Now shut up!

Me: You also get offended easily, but we must continue with the introductions now. Next welcome Sabrina!

Audience: *cheers*

Sabrina: *comes in* Hello everyone!

Me: Now little miss Daphne!

Audience: *cheers*

Daphne: *skips in while smiling* Hi!

Me: You're impossible not to adore!

Puck: And I'm not!

Me: There's a zit on your nose.

Puck: *Tries to look at nose*

Me: *sarcastically* Yep, the guy every girls looking for.

Puck: Thank you for finally admitting it.

Me: *Face palm* Anyways let meet two people for the first time ever the show, drum roll please,… Mustarseed and Henry!

Audience: Yeah!

Mustarseed: *walks out and turns toward me* It's a pleasure to be on your show, miss.

Me: Oh, thank you. It's a pleasure to have you.

Henry: *pushed in by security* I don't want to be on this lunatic's show!

Mustarseed: Sir, I'm pretty sure everything will be perfectly fine and we should be honored to have fans. *leads Henry to a chair*

Henry: Who are you?

Mustarseed: I'm Puck's younger brother, Mr. Grimm. *holds hand out to Henry to shake.

Henry: *shakes Mustarseed's hand* Really? Why you're a nice young man! Sabrina have you met Mustarseed?

Sabrina: *sighs* Yes, we've met.

Me: Yes, he was mentioned one the show once. Now guys we have to get on with the show!

Henry: Of course let's just get Mustarseed a seat. *tries to push Puck out of his seat next to Sabrina for Mustarseed to sit there* Would you just move.

Puck: No! He can sit there! *points to empty seat next to him*

Mustarseed: Yes Mr. Grimm, I'll be fine in this seat. *sits in chair Puck pointed to and stares at Henry like he is nuts*

Henry: Fine! *stalks back to his seat and glares at Puck*

Puck: GirlUdon'tMessWith Henry is glaring at me! *points at Henry like a little kid*

Me: Henry!

Henry: *stops glaring at Puck and scowls at a wall*

Me: Anyways let's welcome…*looks at name list*. How did he end up on here? Wait, who the heck asked him a Q? *goes backstage*

Everyone onstage and the audience hear yelling from backstage.

Me: *stomps back onstage* Everyone welcome, but you don't have to, my little bro who weaseled his way on my show.

Audience: Yeah! Woah!

Little Bro: Hey! Told ya I'll get on your show sis- ta!

Me: Congrats! You have now invaded everything in my life!

Little Bro: Yes! *throws fist in the air*

Me: *sigh* Anyways let's see who else…oh I'm on the list! Give a big welcome to…ME!

Audience: Yeah?

Me: I'm sorry, but I can't hear you! *glares at audience*

Audience: Yeah! Woah! We love you!

Me: That's more like it! Now it's time for the Qs!

Daphne: Before we start I want to now how your date with Dylan was!

Me: He was an idiot and is very clinging! Now let's me the first person to ask their Qs!

A five foot, athletic build girl with light brown hair and green eyes walks in.

Me: Everyone welcome Bigtimebooks! Woah!

Audience: *claps*

SG characters onstage and Little Bro:*clap*

Bigtimebooks: hey everyone!

Me: Okay now that we all know each other you may ask your Qs!

Bigtimebooks: OK, first question is for Sabrina. *looks at Sabrina* When are you going to marry Puck?

Sabrina: I'm twelve! I can't get married yet!

Bigtimebooks: So you don't denies that you're going to marry him?

Sabrina: What! No that's not what I meant!

Me: OK! Next question because she is just going to keep denying her love for Puck.

Sabrina: I'm not-

Me: SHHH! We have a guest! *turns to Bigtimebooks* You may continue.

Bigtimebooks: Next question is for Puck. *looks at Puck* Why won't you marry Sabrina already?

Puck: Didn't we just go through this! She is twelve!

Me: *whispers to Bigtimebooks* Do we even need to say it again?

Bigtimebook: *whispers to me* No, I think everyone knows. *looks at blushing Sabrina*

Puck: I can hear you with my awesome hearing, but I don't get what you're saying!

Me: Puck, guess what!

Puck: What?

Me: Shut up! **(An: yes, I stole that from Icarly) **Bigtimebooks your next Q.

Bigtimebooks: For Sabrina and Puck. When are you giving Relda grandchildren?

Puck: Not anytime soon!

Sabrina: Puck, do you not realize what you just said?

Puck: *thinks over what he just said* Oh…that came out wrong.

Henry: *jumps up* What type of perverted show is this!

Me: It's not a perverted show! Now please sit because I'm am started to want to beat you up and the last time on jumped someone on my show the cops got involved!

Henry: *decides not to take a chance and sits down*

Me: Sorry about that Bigtimebooks.

Bigtimebooks: It's OK. I still have one more question for you actually. How is your little bro doing?

Me: He is doing great as you can see he weaseled his way on my show. He is really happy through because his basketball team won their game yesterday. His team has not lost one game and yesterday the team they defeated was undefeated. So he's good!

Now that you have finished asking your questions we will bring out someone else, but you may take a seat he onstage and join us for the rest of they show.

Bigtimbooks: Thanks. *takes a one of the many extra seats I put out*

Me: Alrighty, NEXT!

An average height girl with dark, dark brown hair, wearing a snarky shirt and green neon skinny jeans walks in.

Me: Meet Treehugger1999! Yeah!

Audience and people onstage: *clap*

Treehugger1999: Hello!

Me: Welcome you may ask your Qs.

Treehugger1999: *turns to Henry* OMG! You are my favorite! I love, love, love you! I need advise though like how do you keep Puck from Sabrina sooo well? I need to do some forbidding of boys of my own. Random cows! (**An: you cracked me up so I had to put all this in!)**

Me: *says like "Houston we have a problem"* Henry you have fan girl.

Henry: OK, I keep Puck away from Sabrina by trying to take her away to a whole different city. I yell at Puck when his is by Sabrina until he leaves. *whispers this next part to Treehugger1999* I am also working on this potion from Jake that won't let Puck within ten feet of Sabrina. I may give you some when I finish it.

Treehugger1999: That's perfect.

Me: Wait, so if I were to walk toward someone who was in front of a wall they will be bumped into the wall.

Henry: If that's the only way for them to be ten feet away, yes.

Me: Put me down for some also. Now Treehugger1999 since you only had one Q you may take a seat next to Bigtimebooks and watch the show. Now here's our next guest.

Treehugger1999: *takes a seat*

Girl walks in.

Me: Meet Loverofbooks4eva! Woah!

Audience and people onstage:*claps*

Loverofbooks4eva: Hey!

Me: You may ask your Qs!

Loverofbooks4eva: OK, my first Q is for your Little Bro. *turns to Little Bro* In the last interview, you said the books were for pre-teen girls. So how come YOU'VE read the books?

Little Bro: I don't read girl books, but my sis does. Every time she reads something funny in a book that she thinks I will find funny she'll tell me about. Like she told me that part where Sabrina finds the dwarf guy or something in the toiler and everyone says they flushed but Puck says he might have forgotten to flush.

Me: True, he actually hates reading. Next Q!

Loverofbooks4eva: For Mustarseed. How come you and Puck are so different?

Mustarseed: Well, I saw how Puck acted and I figured one of us needs to be responsible. If I acted like Puck our kingdom will fall apart in chaos! Puck, I love you and you're my brother and I'm going to say this as nice as I possibly can, so please don't be mad.

Puck: OK.

Mustarseed: You are a terrible, irresponsible leader that couldn't lead the most discipline people in our kingdom!

Puck: That's the nicest way to say it?

Mustarseed: Yes.

Me: Well, you could have said that since he decided to be a kid forever he wouldn't have known how to rule a kingdom and it will be too much for him to handle.

Mustarseed: I'm starting to see why Puck says the things he says about you.

Me: What! *turns to Puck*

Puck: OUR GUEST STILL HAS A QUESTION AND REMEMBER THE AGREEMENT YOU MADE WITH THE COPS! *holds hands in front of face*

Me: You're right! I'm so sorry Loverofbooks4eva. Now before you ask your next Q, because we are only having SG characters or everafters that appeared in the books we can't have Peter Pan on the show. Now you can switch it around, so your Q asks Puck instead.

Loverofbooks4eva: Then I guess my next question is for Puck. Why is Peter Pan you enemy?

Puck: I don't want to talk about it. *folds arms*

Me: *takes off shoe and aims at Puck* Say that again.

Puck: I just developed the need to talk about it. You see me and Pan-

Me: Pan and I.

Puck: Pan and you what?

Me: Never mind continue.

Puck: Me and Pan are kinda of alike, you know with the never growing and the flying. So every time I get confused with Pan and I tell them I'm Puck from William Shakespeare's. If not being recognized isn't enough, once I tell them who I am they have never heard of me! Everyone loves the Peter Pan and no one has heard of Puck! So that's why I hate him.

Me: Puck has feelings!

Audience Girls: We love you! Can I have your number?

Me: Well, thank you for joining us Loverofbooks4eva. You may have a seat with Bigtimebooks and Treehugger1999. Now for our next guest-a-roo!

Loverofbooks4eva: *takes a seat*

Again a girl walks in.

Me: Meet RandomPerson! Yeah!

Audience and people onstage: *claps*

RandomPerson: Hello, hello! I only have one Q.

Me: Shot your Q!

RandomPerson: For all the SG characters! What are your favorite songs?

Sabrina: I like My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

Daphne: Party In The USA by Miley Cyrus! **(an: I actually like her music so no trash talking even if she dresses like a whore!)**

**Henry: I still like listening to The Beatles.**

**Puck: I actually like Hey Soul Sister by Train.**

**Sabrina: *smiles* Really?**

**Puck: *Nods***

**Henry: *glares***

**Me: Mustarseed, your next!**

**Mustardseed: *says something quietly so no one hears***

**Me: What?**

**Mustarseed: We Are Who We Are by Kesha.**

**Puck: *laughs***

**Me: I actually like that song! Let's hear it now! Hit it.*We Are Who We Are starts playing and I start dancing* Come on Mustarseed you don't have to be serious on this show!**

**Mustarseed: *gets up and dances with me***

**Me: *grabs RandomPerson and other guests and we all have a little dance party***

**Puck: Mustardseed, you're a dork!**

**Mustard: *still dancing, buts on a smirk that looks just like Puck's* Really? You're not the one dancing with a bunch of girls dancing around with you.**

**Puck: Shut it!**

**We dance for the whole song.**

**Me: Now it's time to get back to the show. *everyone goes back to there places* Thank you RandomPerson, you may have a seat. Our next guest!**

**A 4"11, tan girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes walks in.**

**Me: *says in one breath* Meet SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja! *breaths deeply***

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: Hi!**

**Me: You can now ask YOUR QS! *incase your slow I screamed that last part***

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: *looks at me weirdly along with everyone else* My first Q is FOR SABRINA!**

**Me: No need to scream. **

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: *gives me a look* Sabrina, do you ever think that Puck has dreamy eyes? *Looks at Puck dreamily***

**Sabrina: N-no. *blushes***

**Henry: *sees that daughter is lying and glares at Puck***

**Puck: *throws smile at Henry***

**Me: I'm thinking of getting lie detectors. I actually have one in the back. Wait one moment.**

**Sabrina: No! Fine yes to your question SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja!**

**Henry: *we think we saw smoke come out of his ears and nose***

**Puck: *smiles, not a smirk, but a small happy smile***

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: For Daphne. Have you ever made the mistake of forgetting your own language?**

**Daphne: I have never forgotten one of the words of Daphne-ish!**

**Me: NEXT!**

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: For Mustardseed. Why are you so mature? IT'S FUN TO BE IMMATURE!**

**Mustarseed: Like I said before I thought and still do that one of us need to be responsible.**

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: OK. For Puck! I know you don't like Sabrina, so can you marry me! *Jumps into Puck's lap and starts talking about their wedding***

**Puck: Sorry, but no. Can you get off?**

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: *gets off Puck's lap***

**Me: Sorry, SMFAHN. You can take a seat.**

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: *jumps back on Puck's lap***

**Puck: Are you going to get her off me!**

**Me: Nah, I'm tired. Has been a long show. Next and finale guest!**

**Audience and people onstage: *claps***

**Girl with light brown hair wearing dark skinny jeans, black jacket, Nike high-tops and black glasses walks in.**

**Me: Meet LyricLingo! Yeah!**

**LyricLingo: Hello! I have only one Q for Puck! Why do you call Daphne Marshmallow?**

**Puck: Because she is like a giant marshmallow! She's sweet, soft and squishing! *pokes Daphne in the belly***

**Daphne: *giggles***

**Sabrina: *smiles at Puck***

**Me: Well, thank you LyricLingo and thank you everyone else for joining us! Now I haven't done this for the last couple of chapters so I'm doing it now. Thank you Twilightfunatic and Aria Elizabeth Skittles! Then our guest Bigtimebooks, Treehugger1999, Loverofbooks4eva, RandomPerson, SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja and LyricLingo! Then of course our SG characters for coming and my lil bro. **

**Puck: Well, you do force us to come here!**

**Me: Shoooouuuuut…up! Now I used up all yhe Qs I got, so send in more, along with a LOVELY REVIEW!**

**Puck: What is it with you and the shouting?**

**Me: *ignores Puck* So, review and vote on my poll of who to interview next! 'Til then see you next time! BYE!**


	7. Henry's Interview

Me: Hellooo! Time once again for an interview! According to the 4 votes I got which by the way is weird since I have 41 reviews. VOTE PEOPLE! Sorry about that. Anyways everyone welcome…Henry!

Henry: *walks in with a, wait for it, SCOWL*

Audience: Uh.

Henry: I don't understand why everyone hates me.

Me: I can tell you why! You hate Puck! He and Sabrina need to be together! You get in the way of that! Do you know how many girls read about them! If something doesn't happen between them, I die a little! *grabs Henry's shirt in hands and hisses this next part* _They must be to-get-her. You are not breaking them up* _gets psychotic look in eyes* _Got it?_

Audience: YEAH!

Henry: *gulps and nods head*

Me: *lets him go and puts smile on face* Good! Because you know…*next part is sung or is supposed to be singing, but can only be described as a dying animal* With love you can sing with the joy that brings! With love you can ride on a rainbow in the sky! With love you can dance without any paaaaannnnnts! Let's do the interview now. Please take a seat Henry.

Henry: *takes a seat* Have you ever thought of taking a schizophrenia screening test?

Me: Henry, I'm not a doctor. If you think you have schizophrenia, we may take you to a screening test.

Henry: Wh-I-I- was-

Me: It's alright Henry. *pats his shoulder* We won't judge you.

Audience: *nod in agreement*

Henry:*face palm* Let's just get on with the interview.

Me; If it will make you feel better, Big Guy.

Henry: *looks like he wants to knock be upside the head*

Me: Now you're still living in Ferryport Landing even though the Scarlet Hand was defeated. Correct?

Henry: Yes. I wanted to move, but everyone told me "that if I wanted to live somewhere else I could go enjoy that alone because they won't be moving just because my up-tight ass said so."

Me: Everyone told you this?

Henry: Well, mainly my wife.

Me: Who else?

Henry: Uh…ther- just my wife. *looks down*

Audience: *snickers*

Me: *snickers* So how has life been in Ferryport Landing?

Henry: A stinkin' fairy is in love with my daughter and living in the same house as her! I'm also beginning to think she is starting like him! *waves finger back and fort rapidly for next sentence only* I've seen how they flirt on your show! Then my youngest daughter wants to work the family business. Always going off somewhere saying something about mice losing their walking sticks or some other crap! Then there is Basil who chose Puck as a role model! Every morning I wake up with bugs up my nose! How do you think my life has been?

Me: Is this one of those moments you think you have schizophrenia? Also there's some people backstage, including your children and Puck and they can hear you. You see the walls are paper thin so you can catch every single word uttered and I also have a big TV back there broadcasting what's going on out here with surround sound on full blast. So where ever you are backstage you will hear every word said and just in case there are also captions on the bottom of the screen.

Henry: *goes pale* How life has been in Ferryport Landing, you ask. It's been great! My youngest daughter is great at the family business and little Basil is so cute and has taken an interest in bugs. Sabrina…and *gulps* P-Puck are…getting…a-a-along. Which is…*gulps* g-gr-gre-great! *looks like he just sucked a lemon*

Audience: *smile*

Me: This is definitely seeming like a schizophrenia moment.

Henry: I don't think I have schizophrenia! I think you have it!

Me: Me? What will make you thin- ahhh! The llama is back! *staring at something behind Henry*

Henry: *turns and doesn't see llama* OK! Come we're going to a special doctor! *grabs my arm and starts leading me to the door*

Me: No, look there is a llama! LOOK RIGHT THERE! *points to same spot*

Henry: *looks and sees no llama* Come on.

Me: Is the llama going to be there?

Henry: No.

Me: Fine I'll go, but why do we need to go to a special doctor. What's so special about a doctor?

Henry: Just come on. *exits with me*

Sabrina, Daphne and Puck walk in.

Audience: Woah!

Puck: That was weird.

Sabrina: No kidding.

Puck: I wasn't kidding.

Llama comes out from behind wall and walks up to them.

Audience: *shocked because they couldn't get a view of that wall*

Daphne: If only she wouldn't have screamed Dad would have saw him or her. *pets llama* Is it a him or a her? *looks at Sabrina and Puck*

Sabrina: We're not checking.

Daphne: How do you check?

Puck and Sabrina: *blush*

Llama: Makes llama sounds.

Daphne: What's it saying?

Puck: How are we supposed to know?

Sabrina: Puck, change into a llama and find out.

Puck: *changes to a llama and starts talking to it. Changes back* It said it is a girl and to remember to vote for who to interview next and REVIEW. Also that the show is now-

BEEP!

Puck: Over.

Everyone leaves, but llama.

Five minutes later, hobo walks in.

Hobo: *grabs llama and leaves*

**CONTEST!CONTEST!CONTEST!CONTEST!**

**In case you didn't get this, I'm having a contest. Who ever can guess where I got my song about love that I sung and who actually sung it first will help me interview who ever I will be interviewing next two chaps from now. Cuz the next chap is when we answer Qs. **

**Now a different subject. I might MIGHT post a special Valentines Questions are Answered chapter. So look out for that if I do it because I am a lazy ass, but will try to do it. **

**Now big thanks to treehugger1999, Robin Grimm-Goodfellow LyricLingo, SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja, Leo fierce, PeterPlover, Cool Bean, mimimustrule and Rome for your awesome reviews. That I love reading over and over like all my reviews, just to flatter myself. Though I really like getting reviews! I love reviews! This is my way of telling you to review. Cuz I LOVE REVIEWS. I feel like I'm having a boxxy (the youtube one) moment. Anyways REVIEW!**

**Peace out! **


	8. Questions are Answered 4 part 1

**Didn't spell check because had to post this now who couldn't post at all.**

Me: Happy Valentine's Day! Today is the special Valentine's Questions are Answered chapter!

First some news! Random Person won my contest! The song I sung was from The Potter Puppet Pals The Musical! So, you will be interviewing the next person with me in the next chap. First is there a way me and you can talk?

Now before we start some of you have been asking me to bring more people or if I could interview this person next. If you want me to interview someone vote for them on the poll on my profile and if you want someone to come on ask them a Q. Although we have some special guest in the audience! Like newlywed couple Snow and not so Charming!

Snow and not so Charming: *stand up with arms around each other*

Snow: *smiles* Thanks for inviting us. *whispers* Say thank you, Billy.

Charming: *looks at me with disgust* Thank you.

Me: You're welcome, Snow and *snorts* Billy.

Charming: Huff! *sits back down with Snow*

Me: Also the Kesha loving king! Mustarseed!

Mustardseed: *stands up wearing a suit* It's a pleasure to be back on. *bows*

Me: Dude, remember I said no need to be serious on this show.

Mustarseed: Will my mother be seeing this?

Me: I doubt it.

Mustardseed: *rips off suit to reveal jeans, a t-shirt and converse underneath* In the case, hey! *nods head and plops back in seat*

Me: Talks what I'm talking about! We also have Bella and Mr. Canis back.

Bella: Heeey! *smiles and sits back down*

Mr. Canis: *stands up. Sits down*

Me: Veronica and Basil. The baby Basil, not the old one. Her walking around with a dead person will be weird.

Veronica: *stands up with Basil in hands* Thanks for having us! Say thank you Basil.

Basil: T-tank y-you.! *claps*

Me: How cute!

Veronica: *sits back down with Basil*

Me: Now let's me who will be asked questions! Let's start out with the newbies! They don't know what's coming! Welcome everyone's favorite ex- psycho, RED!

Red: *walks in shyly and smiles*

Me: Take a seat and don't be shy! No one will judge you hear, well, except Henry, but no one cares about what he says. You shouldn't either.

Red: *takes a seat* Really?

Me: Yeah! Watch! Veronica!

Veronica: *stands up* Yes?

Me: Do you care about what your husband says?

Veronica: If it's something about eve rafters and Ferryport Landing, no.

Me: Thank you. *turns to Red* See! Let's redo your entrance now.

Red: *goes backstage*

Me: Meet RED!

Red: *runs in and throws hands in the air* Whoa! *smiles really big and sits down*

Me: Yeaaah! My show works miracles! Just look at Mustarseed! *pionts at Mustarseed*

Red: *looks at Mustarseed* Are those jeans and a t-shirt?

Me: YEP!

Red: You do work miracles!

Me: Thanks! Now let's meet another newbie! Granny Relda!

Granny Relda: *walks in* Hello.

Me: Hello, Relda!

Granny Relda: Please, call me Granny.

Me: Okay, please take a seat Granny!

Granny: *sits down* Thank you.

Me: Meet Elvis!

Hobo: He is dead!

Me: Not that one, the dog. Now, SECURITY!

Security kicks out hobo.

Me: Elvis! Come out!

Elvis: *runs out and goes to Granny*

Me: Henry.

Henry: *walks out and takes a seat*

Me: Once again my Little Bro!

Little Bro: *walks in* What up! *takes seat*

Me: Cute little Daphne!

Daphne: *walks in and smiles* HI!

Me: Sabrina and Puck! *makes heart shape with hands*

Sabrina: *walks in with Puck* Why did you introduce us together?

Me: It's Valentine's Day! You know couples need to be together!

Puck: We're not a couple!

Me: You didn't deny loving each other!

Henry: *glares*

Puck 3 Sabrina: *both take seats. NEXT TO EACH OTHER*

Me: Not time get our first guest out here! She was here last time! Meet…TREEHUGGER1999!

Red: *whispers to Daphne* Does she always scream last parts of sentence*

Daphne: Most of the time.

Me: SHHH! TREEHUGGER1999 PLEASE COME IN!

Treehugger1999: *walks in* Hi!

Me: Nice you see YOU, again. You may ask YOUR Qs.

Henry: The doctors said nothing is psychotic about her. Idiots.

Treehugger1999: Sabrina, you are awesome, beautiful, fast, strong, smart, and over all in love with Puck. You are amazing! What kind of toothpaste do you use?

Sabrina: You got everything right, but me liking Puck.

Me: No, she was right! She said in love with Puck! DUH!

Sabrina: *gives me a look* Anyways I believe we buy Colgate.

Me: Well, I believe that was your only Q, so you may take a seat. First here is you Valentine's Day gift basket! *hands basket filled with imported chocolate* Good thing I order extra because I ate two baskets!

Treehugger1999: Thanks. *takes basket and sits down*

Me: Next! We also have another…return-er. Yeah let's go with that! Meet LYRICLINGO !

LyricLingo: *walks in* Hey!

Me: Nice to see you again! You may now ask your Qs

LyricLingo: OK. For everyone, if you could marry ANY person in the world, who would it be?

Me: Sabrina you FIRST!

Sabrina: My dream guy.

Me: Which is…

Sabrina: He doesn't have a name!

Me: Bro, bring me the lie detectors.

Little Bro: No.

Me: Puck, bring me the lie detectors.

Puck: Uh…why not. *goes backstage and comes back out with lie detectors*

Me: *straps Sabrina to lie detector* Tell!

Sabrina: I don't want to tell in front of all these people!

Me: Fine! Treehugger1999 and LyricLingo come over here! Sabrina just whisper it to us.

Treehugger1999, LyricLingo and me huddle around Sabrina.

Daphne: Hey! What about me and Red?

Me: Fine!

Daphne and Red join us.

Sabrina: *whispers* Puck.

All of us turn our heads to lie detector and see Sabrina is not liying.

Daphne and Red: OH MY GOSH!

LyricLingo, Treehugger1999 and Me: *grab each other hands and jump and down* AHHHH! OMG! I KNEW IT!

Me: OK! PUCK'S TURN! *straps Puck to lie detector*

Puck: Why do I have to say it in front of everyone?

Me: Fine! We'll do the same thing we did with Sabrina to you.

Treehugger1999, LyricLingo, Red, Daphne and I huddle around Puck.

Mustarseed: Hey! What about me! I'm his bro!

Me: Come on!

Mustarseed: *jogs down to join us*

Puck: *takes deep breath and whispers* Sabrina.

All the girls: AHHHH! SO CUTE! OH MY GOSH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Mustarseed: *pats Puck on back* I knew it! *head back to seat*

Me: *calms everyone down* OK! Time to get back to the show! Daphne and Red your turns!

Daphne: I really don't like anyone like that. I'm only 8.

Red: Same here.

Me: Understandable. So Henry?

Henry: Uhh, my wife.

Me: Granny?

Granny: If I could have my Basil back I would remarry him.

LyricLingo: That's sweet. I guess Elvis is next.

Elvis: Bark!

Me: Puck would you…

Puck: *changes to a dog, talks to Elvis and changes back* He said Lassie.

Me: Little Bro?

Little Bro: Eww. I don't want to marry anyone!

Me: Of course. I would marry Gale from The Hunger Games.

LyricLingo: OK. Sabrina, Puck and Daphne do you watch Glee?

Sabrina: No, not into those shows.

Daphne: I want to, but Daddy says I'm too young to watch it. *whispers to us* So I watch it on Fancast when he isn't home.

Me: *whispers back* I watch it on Fancast. Not for the same reason, I just forget it's on sometimes. Rachel really wants Finn back.

Puck: *hears us and mutters* Yeah, she sung with Puck in the Super Bowl episode. Which by the way he is nothing like me and doesn't deserve the name.

Me: We heard you! Oh my god! Puck watches Glee!

Puck: What, no!

LyricLingo: Lie detector?

Me: *nods head*

Puck: Fine. I watch Glee!

Me: Doesn't it feel good to get that off your chest?

Puck: No! I liked it on my chest.

Me: Fine. Thank you, LyricLingo. Here is your chocolate gift basket and you may take a seat. Next is a newbie!

A girl walks in.

Me: Meet PeterPlover

PeterPlover: Hi!

Me: You may ask your Qs!

PeterPlover: Henry, why are you still stuck on Daphne and Sabrina being little girls? Can't you just suck it up! And I hope you know most of the people you know in your family find you obnoxious!

Henry: They are little girls!

Me: HENRY!

Henry: Yes, I know they are older. You see when you were in a coma for two years, you try to get those years back. That's why I treat them the way I do.

Me: Sweet. Now we have to hurry it up because it's late and I need to post this today!

PeterPlover: OK. Sabrina, if you could choose, would you choose to date Peter Pan or Puck? I hope it's Peter since I love him!

Puck: I don't like her. *gets hit in the head with shoe*

Me: *grabs my shoe from floor and puts it on* Be nice.

Sabrina: I guess Peter since I don't like Puck. *nervous smile*

PeterPlover: Daphne, is Daphne-ish teachable and if so can you teach it to me?

Daphne: Yes, two both!

Me: Here is your gift basket and thanks for coming! *hands basket*

PeterPlover: *takes basket and sits with Daphne as Daphne teaches her Daphne-ish*

Me: Next!

A 4'8 10 year old very tan girl with thick dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Wearing purple hoodie, dark jeans, lime green converse layer-ups with Cool Beanz and paisley on the side and 70s Chip glasses with lime green dangling earrings.

Me: Meet Cool Bean.

**Since I can't finish tonight next part will be posted tomorrow! But this is 6 pages!**

**Now thanks to **TheTricksterRuler4Ever**, **Rome, LyricLingo, Cool Bean ( thank you for thanking me for thanking for you), cherrygirl1 and Random Person for your reviews.


	9. Questions are Answered 4 Part 2

**Once again didn't spell check or reread cuz need to post this like now! Also who watched Survivor? Cuz I saw it and couldn't believe what that guy did! Now enjoy!**

Me: Meet Cool Bean.

Cool Bean: Hello!

Me: Your first Q.

Cool Bean: For your Bro. *turns to Little Bro* What b-ball team are you on?

Little Bro: I play on the purple at our park district. Our name id The Purple Jets. We actually played a game yesterday against my coach from last year and beat his team 40 to 22. Which means our team is still undefeated.

Me: Yeah, his coach is a girl that played basketball for her country and they won the champion ship. So that helps and my Bro is actually really good. Next Q!

Cool Been: GirlUdon'tMessWith, what is this incident with the llama we keep hearing about? Answer me or I will put you in the bathtub with an alpaca and slap you relentlessly with a wet noodle *eye twitches manically.*

Me: I like you. Well, I was walking a llama-

Puck: Why were you walking llama?

Me: It's a hobby.

Puck: o.0

Me: Anyways, I was walking a llama in the park and a cop comes up to me and says no llamas allowed. I talked him out of letting me off with a warning and was heading home when I developed a craving for some chocolate. So I bought a box of giant chocolates and was taking a short cut though the same park hoping the cop wouldn't see me, when I bumped into someone and dropped my chocolates. It turns out this guy was an ambassador and I dropped the chocolates on him and the llama's, well, butt was facing him. He looked at the chocolates, then the llama and finally me with disgust, thinking the chocolate were, well, you get it. So I was about to tell him it was chocolate and was trying to find the box when I saw the llama eating it and before I could stop him he ate it and ambassador didn't see it. Long story short the cops show up and apparently it's a offenses to let a llama poop on a ambassador.

Audience: *gives me looks*

Cool Bean: That is a weird story. Now Puck, would you say Sabrina's hair is golden or strawberry blonde?

Puck: *says without hesitation* Golden blonde.

Me: No second thoughts on that one., huh?

Puck: *blushes*

Me: NEXT Q!

Cool Bean: *testes hearing* Elvis, do you fart when you eat that tofu sausage stuff?

Elvis: Bark!

Me: Puck…

Puck: I know the drill. *does the whole changing thing* He said if it involves the word sausage they never give it to him.

Cool Bean: Granny Relda, why do you strive to cook such wei- ah-hem, eccentric foods and can you not wear a daisy appliqué?

Granny: I cook does food because it reminds me of all the wonderful times I had with Basil and how we loved them. The reason for the sunflower is that every Grimm had their own signature attitude or look. Jacob's is his love for magical items and of course his coat. Henry's is his temper. Basil's was a writing pen that he always used to write in his journal and mine's is the sunflower.

Cool Bean: Little Red Riding Hood, you are my favorite character, as well as one of my role models. Have you ever considered dating Little Boy Blue? We could call it… purpling. *chuckles.

Me: I actually never heard of that. *snorts* Now I must look it up and read about.

Red: *blushes* I met him a couple times. He goes to Daphne's and mine's school. He is nice.

Me: Will that be a yes to purpling. Red?

Red: *blushes…red*

Cool Bean: Red and Blue sitting in a tree…

Me: Thank you Cool Bean for coming! Your gift basket! *hands basket* You may take a seat*

Cool Bean: *takes basket and a seat*

Me: Next!

A tall girl with long brown hair and a North Face jacket walks in.

Me: Rome! Pronounced Ro-may. Which sounds pretty cool cuz it's spelled R-O-M-E. Yes, I know cuz is not a word, but I use it a lot.

Rome: Hi! First is for everyone, what do you think would have happened if Sabrina and Daphne had never left the orphanage?

Henry: I would not have ever saw my daughters again.

Granny: We would have probably never defeat the scarlet hand.

Little Bro: I don't know!

Me: I doubt the Q was meant for you.

Little Bro: Then why did she say everyone.

Me: I…uh…um…shout up.

Daphne: We would be stuck going to crazy home.

Sabrina: Yeah.

Red: I would probably still be crazy now.

Everyone turns to Puck.

Puck: Uh…what they said.

Me: Puck, always so heart felt.

Puck: Thanks!

Me: *face palm* Your next Q.

Rome: How would you feel if there was a book series of you? *winks at audience*

Daphne: That'll be so cool!

Red: Super-o awesome-o!

Me: You and Daph have been spending a lot of time together I see.

Henry: Who will do such a thing!

Sabrina: I will feel violated of my privacy! *blushes after a "certain" memory enters her mind*

Granny: Slighting honored, but wouldn't want the world to know my business.

Puck: I already have a book!

Rome: Book series.

Puck: What's that?

Me: A bunch of books about something that all connect. Sorry, it's hard to Puck it down.

Puck: That will be… AWESOME! Although I would prefer a movie, that way I can see how awesome I look when I'm in action!

Me: Yeah, shots of you sleep in footie pjs and hugging a unicorn while sucking you thumb. How awesome. Next Q.

Puck: *glares at me*

Me: *acts mature and… sticks tongue out at him*

Rome: Puck, what is the best prank you ever pulled?

Puck: How do you think the Leaning Tower Of Pizza became "_Leaning" _Tower of Pizza and not Tower Of Pizza. Which I think is already a bad name because it's not made of pizza!

Me: Puck, it's not called., you know what forget it. Next Q.

Rome: Can one of you please ask Moth if she and I can arrange a Starbucks meeting

Me: Oh! That will be great. I will set it up for you!

Everyone stares at me like I've gone crazier.

Me: OK. Thank you for coming and here is you gift basket. *hands basket*

Rome *you know the drill*

Me: Now since I have to post this and it's getting long we have one more guest.

A girl with pasted shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, tan and 4"11. Wearing a worn out ripped shorts, dark green tank with neon pink tank layered over it, and black converse walks in glaring at Sabrina and Puck.

Me: SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja, I'm sure you remember her.

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: *throws shoe at Puck*

Me: You may ask your Qs.

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: Henry, why you so uptight?

Henry: I'm am currently in a living hell. Why do you think?

Me: *glares at Henry* Shut up. You may continue, SMFAHN.

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: It's for Veronica.

Me: Man! I forgot she got a Q. Veronica! *waves at her in the audience*

Veronica: *walks down with Basil* Your question, dear?

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: Veronica, how do you keep your cool around Henry?

Veronica: I really just tune him out.

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: *looks at Basil* Hello Basil! How are you?

Basil: G-g-gweat! *smiles and claps*

Me: So cute!

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: Red, you should try wearing a dark almost red pink color, pink is awesome. Anyways, why do you wear just red? Humans will think something is up!

Red: I really don't remember why I chose to wear red and I just decided to stick with it. To have some thing of my old life before I went crazy. I don't think anyone will think something is up. I've seen people only wear black and no one thinks they have a big secret.

Me: Red, that's the biggest sentence I've heard from you! For a second I thought you were going to be a Fang.

Red: A what?

Me: Have you never heard of Maximum Ride!

Red: No, sorry. What is it?

Me: You disgust me. You may continue, Ninja.

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: Sabrina, Daph, and Puck, have you guys ever been to FanFiction or Deviantart?

All three shake their heads.

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: You should. You might find some very…"interesting" stuff there. My next Q is for Mustarseed.

Me: Damn it! I falling behind. MUSTARSEED!

Mustardseed: Dude, I'm in the audience no need to shout. *jogs down to us*

Me: I'm not a dude.

Mustarseed: Dudette.

Me: I…uh-mu. F it.

Daphne: What's F it?

Henry: I will not have my da-

Me: Shut up! Go on Ninja.

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: Ello Seedy! I see you slowly going immature *Does evil laugh* So, have you ever crushed on some one?

Mustarseed: I had a crush on Sabrina when we first met. *blushes*

Sabrina: *blushes*

Puck: *glares*

Mustarseed: *sees Puck glaring* I'm over it now though.

Me: Have a crush on anyone now? Like someone with their own show, on FanFiction, around your physical age, dark hair, and standing by you?

Mustarseed: No. *smirks*

Me: Leave.

Mustarseed: *leaves*

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: Last Q. Puck, who do you have a crush on? Remember, there are pointed shoes in my dance bag that I'm holding and they hurt when they are thrown *Smiles like an angel*

Puck: No one. OW! *gets hit in head with shoe*

Me: Puck, Ninja isn't the only one with shoes that hit. Ninja has thrown her shoe at you, but my dad has some steel toe shoes for work. So answer! *holds up Dad's shoe*

Puck: Fine! Sabrina!

Me: OMG! Yes! OK! Thank you for coming his your basket! *you know the drill*

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: Great to be on.

Me: Great to have all of you on! Thank you to everyone that reviewed or added this story to fav of alert along with me. Also thanks to our guest! I will thank by name in next chap, but have to end this now. Bye and review!


	10. Snow's Interview Special Guest

Me: Hey! Time for another interview, but first you must meet contest winner and now intern Random Person/TheMysteriousOboePlayer!

Random Person/TheMysteriousOboePlayer: Hi! You can just call me Oboe Player.

Audience: *cheers*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Oh, and of course which ever SG characters has been on the show is in the audience, but I'm not going to introduce them all now. In fact Oboe Player gets the honor of introducing who we will be interviewing.

Oboe Player: The butt-kicking slash Charming controlling Snow White!

Snow White: *walks in* Hello. *smiles and waves*

Oboe Player: Can I get your autograph? My little sister is two, and she threatened me with my life...

Snow White: Sure, sure. *signs a random piece of paper*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Ah, little siblings, the life threatening buggers. Snow, may I call you Snow?

Snow: Yes, Snow is my name.

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Snow, you may take a seat.

Snow: *takes a seat*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Oboe Player, you may start the in-ter-view.

Oboe Player: Got it! So, Snow, if you had a choice between Prince Charming and Johnny Depp, who would you choose?

Snow: Um... *mumbles* Johnny

Oboe Player: Okay, that is the correct answer!

*Charming is backstage, ripping apart a Johnny Depp poster*

Oboe Player: Moving on! What comes to mind when you hear the word "Cupid?"

Snow: Loooove *girlish squeal*

Oboe Player: *looks at GirlUdon'tMessWith* Should I tell them now, or should I do that thing with the taco that we were considering?

GirlUdon'tMessWith: *looks at Oboe Player* No! Remember what happened LAST time?

Oboe Player: That poor chicken...

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Exactly.

Snow: *whispers* Must not ask about it like everyone told*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: So, Snow, how do you put up with Mr. Not So Charming?

Snow: He can actually be very sweet when he wants to.

*Charming smiles backstage*

Oboe Player and GirlUdon'tMessWith: *silently look at each other with no emotion on faces and then bust into hysterics*

*Charming is now scowling*

Oboe Player: *trying to breathe through laugh attack* Hehehe… Okay… *giggle* Snow… Have you… *snort* Ever… *falls over, but gets back up* Consider having a kid.

Snow: Well, I have, but it can be difficult for Everafters to have children. Besides, *whispers* Billy would make a horrible dad.

Oboe Player: You can say that again!

*Backstage, Charming is all confused*

Oboe Player: Well, I'm all out of questions, so on to our next guest!

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Oh, yes! Now our next guest wasn't in SG, but do to some stuff *wink* that happen in the last chap we decided to bring him on. Give a big welcome to... CUPID! Woah, woah! *does little dance*

Audience: *cheers*

Cupid: *walks in* Hello everyone! Isn't it lovely today!

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Nice to meet you Cupid.

Oboe Player: You may have a seat, Cupid.

Cupid: *takes a seat* Why you two are very nice girls. I'm sure you each have a special someone.

GirlUdon'tMessWith: I may come in possession of a special someone. Now, Cupid, every time we think of Cupid we think baby in diaper, now you seem like a small person with no diaper. Why is that?

Cupid: Huh, does darn artist decided to make me a baby in a diaper! Like every Everafter people sometimes mess up with your story or look.

Oboe Player: But do you actually have arrows?

Cupid: Yes and I had them with me, but this sweet little boy informed me that this show doesn't like violence and the arrows might upset you two.

Oboe Player: Little boy?

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Nonviolence?

Oboe Player: The only "little boy" that has a back stage pass is your little brother! *look of terror*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Wait! This could be very, very good! Let's get all the SG characters on the stage, ASAP!

Oboe Player: I'm on it, boss. *says something into walkie talkie* Okay, so Cupid. I hear that your arrows make people SO in love it's impossible to hide it.

Cupid: Why yes!

Oboe Player: So, if there are two people named um, Tuck and Tabrina, and they were already in love but pretended they weren't, your arrows would make them stop pretending!

Cupid: Affirmative.

*all the SG characters are shoved onstage*

Oboe Player: Everyone, take a seat.

*They all do, but ropes appear out of nowhere and they are all tied down*

*Little Bro walks in*

Little Bro: Hey, Sis look what I got! *aims arrow at GirlUdon'tMessWith*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Duck! *grabs Oboe Player and brings her down too*

Little Bro: *shoots arrow after arrow that hit SG characters*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: He is out of arrows, let's untie them and watch them make fools of themselves. *gets up with Oboe Player and looks at rope around characters* How do you untie them?

Oboe Player: Like this...*walks up to rope, pulls on one end and the rope falls to ground*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: I knew that, I was just making sure you knew.

Oboe Player: *gives GirlUdon'tMessWith a look* Riiiight.*All SG characters are hugging each other*

Sabrina: *hugs Daphne* I love you, you're the best sister!

Daphne: I love you too!

Puck: *walks up to Sabrina* I love you!Sabrina: Puck, I love you!

Puck and Sabrina: *kiss*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: This is great!

Little Bro: Actually Sis I have one more

GirlUdon'tMessWith: No! *starts to turn around but arrow hits her in the butt. Takes out arrow* I love you

Cupid: I forgot if the arrows are shot by someone else, but me then whoever was shot loves

Mustarseed: I love you! *hugs wall*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: I love you! *glomps Mustarseed*

Little Bro: This is priceless! *starts recording with camera*

Mustarseed: I love you.

Oboe Player: How long does this last?

Cupid: It'll last for the rest of day, so it'll end at midnight

Oboe Player: It's two o'clock now!

Cupid: You're going to have to baby sit them. There was this one incident where a lumber jack fell in love with his chainsaw and I don't want to have to fill out all that paperwork again. Now I have to go!

Oboe Player: Wait, you can't-

Cupid: *disappears in a flash of smoke along with bow and arrows*

Little Bro: Aww. He took the arrows! Oh, and Red seems to love the light hanging from the ceiling and is trying to get to it by climbing the curtain! *points to Red who is already hanging ten feet in the air*

Oboe Player: Red! Get down from there!

Red: NEVER! *starts singing to lamp* I don't care what they say, I'm in loooove with you, they try to pull me away...

Oboe Player: *grabs Red's leg and pulls her down*

*GirlUdon'tMessWith and Mustardseed and both staring into each others' eyes dreamily*

Oboe Player: I better save her from the humiliation...

*curtains are pulled down after Daphne declared her undying love for them*

*audience looks around, not being able to see anything*

Oboe Player: Stop... Puck! No…Sabrina, stay away from my goldfish! Sorry about that, people! Heheh...

*curtains are fixed, and the stage is visible again*

Oboe Player: Quick! Look at Puck and Sabrina!

Puck: Sabrina, I have to tell you

Sabrina: Yes, Puckypoo?

Puck: I LOVE YOU MORE THAN COOKIES!

GirlUdon'tMessWith: *walks out singing and skipping* I love Seedy! I love Seedy!

Oboe Player: Get backstage!

GirlUdon'tMessWith: I love backstage, backstage, backstaaage!

Red: I want my lamp!

Oboe Player: RED!

Red: *walks up to Oboe Player* Someone needs a Happy Meal! *smiles and taps Oboe Player on the nose*

Daphne: *walks out and hugs Oboe Player* I love you! You're a really good baby sitter!

Oboe Player: Oh, thank y-Wait! Can't distracted! All of you backstage!

GirlUdon'tMessWith: I love Seedy- Weedy!

Mustarseed: *walks out* I love you all!

GirlUdon'tMessWith: I love you! *jumps on Mustarseed*

Oboe Player: No! *sprays GirlUdon'tMessWith with water gun* Down! Down!

Puck: I love you Oboe Player!

Oboe Player: *inner fangirl comes out* OHMIGOSH SQUEAL!

Henry: I love you, rug!

Rug: I love you too!

Oboe Player: How is that even possible? *eye twitch* O.-

GirlUdon'tMessWith: *puts iron grip on Mustarseed*

Oboe Player: You're making a fool of yourself!

GirlUdon'tMessWith: I love you too! In a sisterly way! *hugs Oboe Player*

Oboe Player: *gets out of GirlUdon'tMessWith's hug* All of you except Sabrina and Puck out!

Red: *has finally gotten her lamp walks backstage with it*

Daphne: *walks out while dragging curtains* Oh beautiful curtains, we're together at last!

Henry: *starts grabbing rug*

Veronica: Hey, what about me!

Henry: I love you! *picks Veronica up bridal style and walks backstage*

Mustarseed: *is walking backstage*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: *hops on Mustarseed's back and he piggy backs her backstage*

Oboe Player: Look at Puck and Sabrina!

Puck and Sabrina: *make out*

Little Bro: *comes out from behind wall with camera* I am so going to show this to my sister when she is off her love drug!

Oboe Player: You got me trying to stop her, right?

Little Bro: Yeah, I would edit it out but my sister is like the video editing wiz at our house and I don't know anything about it.

Oboe Player. Good! Well, since everyone is on a love drug I'm ending it here. So review, vote in the poll and send in questions! That's all bye! *hears crash backstage* Granny step away from the TV! *goes backstage*


	11. Questions Are Answered 5 Part 1

**OK, FF messed up last chap! I have fixed, so if you're confused about it go back and read it!**

Me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm back from my total embarrassment in the last show! Sorry about your fish , Oboe Player, I will pay for a new. In my defense Cupid said I love everything in that state.

Audience: o.O (in case you don't know that is the "WTF?" face)

Little Bro: He also said it brings out true feelings.

Me: I don't love Mustarseed.

Little Bro: Really, because all the pictures of him you have hidden under you're bed say you do.

Me: *blush* That could mean I am just a fan of him, but not in love with. He is a king now!

Little Bro: Then why is your face taped next to his with the words Mr. and Mrs. Go-

Me: *puts hand over Bro's mouth* Ok, that's enough! Go backstage now and *whispers* never mention those picture again and I'll give you ten bucks.

Little Bro: Make it twenty and we got a deal.

Me: You've been spending to much time with me. Here…*hands money*

Little Bro: *starts counting money*

Me: You can count it, but it's all there.

Little Bro: There's no need count. *walks backstage*

Me: You-uh-ju-…Anyways, after mine's and other's embarrassment, I'm back for more. Why? Because if you haven't notice in previous shows or chapter or how one of my friends on here likes to call it chappisode! Yeah, let's go with chappisode! Now if you haven't notice in previous chappisodes, I am crazy.

Most of the audience: Yes!

Me: *glares* Ok, time for introductions. First, as always because if I don't he threatens to throw a tantrum, PUCK!

Puck: *jogs out and waves arms urging the audience to cheer*

Audience (mostly the girl): AHHHHH! YOU ROCK! WOAH! *applause*

Puck: *smiles and nods* Hey!

Me: You seem very comfortable after what happen. *raises eyebrows*

Puck: You guys said they arrows made us fall in love with everything, so that means I wasn't myself then.

Me: Yes, but you were here. *shows clip when he admits he likes Sabrina*

Puck: *now looks uncomfortable and mumble* Crazy, psychotic, fan girl that meddles in people lives.

Me: What was that, Puck?

Puck: I didn't say anything. *gives innocent look and sits down*

Me: Oh. *whispers so that know one hears* Voices, are you back?

Puck: *since he has Faerie hearing heard me and scoots back a bit*

Me: Guess not. Meet Sabrina!

Sabrina: *walks out and waves then takes a seat*

Audience (mostly the guys): WOAH! YEAH! YOU'RE HOT! *applause*

Me: Uh, wonder what will happen if I got an introduction? Let's try! BRO!

Little Bro: *walks out* What?

Me: Give me an introduction! *runs backstage*

Little Bro: *says with no feeling* Meet by crazy sister.

Me: *walks back out*

Audience:…

*Hears cricket sounds*

Me: Free food for my biggest and loudest fans!

Audience: WOAH! WE LOVE YOU! YOU'RE GREAT!

Me: Thank you, thank you! *bows*

Little Bro: Dork.

Me: Get backstage.

Little Bro: *walks back to backstage*

Me: Next welcome DAPHNE!

Daphne: *runs in* HI! *takes a seat*

Audience: AWWW! YOU'RE ADORABLE! *applause*

Me: RED!

Red: *runs out* HEEEEY! *takes a seat*

Audience: RED! RED! RED! *applause*

Me: Next is…uh Mustarseed. *rubs back of neck*

Mustarseed:*walks out* Hey, everyone! *sees that I'm a little uncomfortable and smirks*

Audience (mostly girls): I LOVE YOU! WOAH! AHHHH! *applause*

Me: *glares*

Mustarseed: *smirks and takes a seat*

Me: *controls myself* Granny!

Granny: *walks out* Hello, lieblings. *takes a seat*

Audience: WOAH! YEAH! *applause*

Me: Welcome Veronica!

Veronica: *walks out* Hi, everyone! *takes a seat*

Audience: WOAH! YEAH! *applause*

Me: *grumbles* Henry.

Henry: *walks out and sits right down next to his wife. Then proceeds to glare at Puck*

Half the audience: BOOOOOO!

Other half: Yeah!

Me: Hold on while I get our next guest. *goes back stage and comes out carrying a toddler* Welcome Basil Jr. *does that voice that for some unknown reason everyone has the urge to do while talking to babies or toddlers* You're so cute. Yes you are. *pokes Basil's belly*

Audience: AWWWWWWW!

Basil: *giggles* H-hi! *claps*

Me: *looks at Henry and Veronica* Can I hold him for the rest of the show?

Henry: You can no-

Veronica: Of course! *gives Henry a glare* You have been babysitting him for me.

Henry: She has? *gets panicked look*

Me: Hey, I am a good babysitter! Everyone says I fit in perfect with little kids!

Henry: *gives me a look*

Me: It could be a compliment! Now let's see who is our next guest. Well, there's me and…The hobo? WTF?

Daphne: What does that stand for?

Me: Uh… why the face!

Daphne: Oh.

Me: Anyways everyone meet Hobo.

Hobo: *walks out and takes a seat and everyone else moves anyway. He's homeless, how do you think he smells?*

Audience: o.0

Me: Ok, that's everyone! Well not everyone because some of you been asking Qs to people who won't in the books, so if they are related to the books but weren't in it we will talk to them via video chat! So we will be video chatting with Micheal Buckly and Little Boy Blue!

Red: *turned a bit red*

Me: Now lets meet our first guest! Come on out!

A 5'4 girl with brown-ish skin wearing an ALT t-shirt, jeans and hightop converse with cornrolls walks in.

Me: Welcome Leofierce!

Leofierce: Hey!

Audience: *claps*

Me: Your Qs!

Leofierce: For Puck and Sabrina, if you had one second left to talk to each other what would you say and why?

Sabrina: Uh, I guess I will say that I was sorry for saying all the mean things I said to him because even though he pranks me all the time and makes my life a little more difficult, he is not that bad and has saved my life many times. *looks down*

Puck: *shocked face* I probably will also say that I was sorry for all the pranks and problems I might have caused because Grimm also isn't that bad and her and her family gave me a real family and I never really gave it a second thought. *also looks down*

Leofierce: Woah.

Me: Yeah. Ok, thank you Leofierce, you may take a seat. Oh and hear is your gift basket! *hands basket full of imported chocolate*

Leofierce: Thanks. *takes a seat*

Me: Next, Cool Bean82! *pulls my hair out of Basil's hand*

Cool Bean82: *walks in* Hi!

Me: Hey Cool Bean! You may ask your Qs!

Cool Bean82: For Red, Why are you so timid? I believe that you of all people would be one to shine. Be a star! No one will judge you but Mr. Goat Butt Henry over there, *points to Henry* and no one cares about him.

Henry: *gasp*

Me: Dramatic much, Henry? *whispers to Basil* Your dad is a drama queen.

Basil: Dada is wrama queen!

Red: *snickers* I have been crazy for so long I don't know myself. I really don't know how I should act and I don't want to come off as a bad person, so I figured if I stay in the background I wouldn't have to wonder if I'm a good person or not. Not sure if that makes sense, but after being on this show I am trying to not be in the background so much.

Me: See, not only is this show entertaining, but it's almost like therapy!

Henry: *whispers* You should be working more on yourself then.

Me: *throws shoe at Henry* I heard you!

Cool Bean82: Okay, Daphne I wanna learn Daphne-ish too! Do they have Daphne-ish on one of those Rosetta Stone programs, or what? You should really make a dictionary.

Daphne: After having someone ask I want to make a Daphne-ish dictionary n here, but GirlUdon'tMessWith is thinking it over.

Me: We'll see everyone!

Cool Bean82: Sabrina, how would you describe your relationship with Red? Not like love, but like a sister thing.

Sabrina: At first I hated her, she did try to kill me. After awhile though she kind of became my adopted sister. We've become closer.

Red: *smiles*

Cool Bean82: GirlUdon'tMessWith, what is your favorite movie?

Me: Oh, that's a tough one. Let's see, Inception, no, uh The Happening. No I know Hot Chick! I love that movie! I still laugh when I watch it! If none of you have seen it, you can find it on YouTube. It's hilarious!

Cool Bean82: Puck, out of all the 4,000 something years in your life, how many times have you brushed your teeth?

Puck: Whenever my mom had someone force me down and stick that dreaded _toothbrush_ down my throat or when the Old Lady has, well, she pretty much does the same thing. So probably about 20 at the most. I'm a fast runner!

Me: *throws up a little* OK, next Q. *moves Basil to other arm*

Cool Bean82: Red, how is my favorite purple couple?

Red: *blushes* Uh, we're not really dating, We hung out a couple of times, but-

Me: OMG! YOU HUNG OUT WITH HIM? GIVE ME THE DEETS! DID- *gets hit in the face with a pillow*

Little Bro: Shut up! *picks his pillow back up* Beanie ask your question or Q before she brakes my eardrums.

Henry: Be careful with my child!

Veronica: Basil is fine, and I been needing a brake!

Me: Yeah, Goat Butt! *looks at brother* Meanie! Hey Beanie, meanie, cleanie-

Little Bro: Shut up!

Me: Meanie! *smiles* Genie!

Cool Bean82 and Little Bro: *face palm*

Puck: A genie named Beanie is a meanie that likes to cleanie! *starts to dance and say that over and over*

Mustarseed: *face palm* What are you doing, Puck?

Me: Hold on I remember Oboe Player gave me a note about stuff like that. *pulls note out of pocket and reads it* Yep, it says if you are sane you will suffer insanity as a side effect and of you're insane then you will become sane. Also immature will turn to insane and if you're mature you will become immature. *looks at Mustarseed* There are marshmallow shooters backstage.

Mustarseed: *eyes light up* I'll be right back. *takes off like a speeding bullet*

Cool Bean: Yep, he definitely has that last side effect.

Little Bro: *looks at me* You're acting insane, so you don't have any side effects.

Me: Ha, ha. Your Q, Cool Bean.

Cool Bean: It's the one for Little Boy Blue.

Me: Oh, right! Tech boy, turn on video check!

Tech Boy: How do you do that?

Little Bro: Why did you hire? He doesn't know anything about the equipment.

Me: He'll learn. Just push the button that says video!

Tech Boy: *walks out and he is cute* Where is that one?

Everyone: *looks at Tech Boy then gives me a look*

Me: Sweetie, it's the one on the right.

Tech Boy: Uh…

Me: The right is on the side with the hand you write with.

Tech Boy: *holds up left hand* Got it! *runs backstage with hand in the air*

Me: Damn it, you're left handed! I mean the hand you don't write with!

Tech Boy: I'm confused now!

Me: Bro, go help him!

Little Bro: Don't know anything about that. *starts playing with iPod Touch*

Me: Puck, go help him.

Puck: Ok! *skips off while singing next part* It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini that she wore for the first time today!

Me: Thank you, Puck. Cool Bean82, everything will be set up soon.

Cool Bean82: *doesn't believe that*

Puck: How do you spell video?

Me: *rubs temples* I'll be right there! *walks backstage*

Puck: *runs out* Hey, everyone how to you wake up Lady GaGa?

Sabrina: Poke her face!

Puck: I was supposed to say that!

Me:*walks out* OK, everything is set up!

Puck: *once again starts singing randomly* let's have some fun this beat is sick! I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!

Everyone: O.o

Me: Puck, this is T rated! I'm not sure how much you can say without it getting to be M rated! Although M rated is for lemons. Don't ask me how I know that, I just do.

Puck: So I can't sing, let's have some fun this beat is sick! I wanna take a ride on your DISCO STICK!

Me: Do you know what a disco stick is referring to?

Puck: Is it a stick people dance with?

Cool Bean82: Can we just please more on!

Me: Yes of course! *press button on a remote*

A vide of me with an Ipod in my hand comes up.

Video me: *is singing and dancing* You say that I'm messing with head your head! Boy, I like-* video cuts off*

Audience: *laugh*

Me: *stops pushing buttons* BRO!

Little Bro: Sorry. *smiles*

Me: Never mind. *pushes different button and Little Boy Blue's face pops up* HEY, BLUE!

Puck: Blue's Clues!

Little Boy Blue [from here on now will be known as Blue]: What! Who are you?

Me: Just go along with it! Cool Bean82.

Cool Bean82: *walks up to screen* Blue, do you see Red over there? *points to Red* She is my role model. You will treat my role model with the respect and loyalty a woman deserves, or you might just find that you wake up in the morning to discover that your name ain't the only blue part of you.

Blue: *gulps and nods*

Red: *mutters* Kill me now.

Cool Bean82: *turns to Puck* Puck, if required, will you help me on Blue's paint job?

Blue: *gulps again*

Puck: YEAH! YEAH!

Me: I wonder how long the side effects last?

Little Bro: *hands me paper*

Me: *reads paper* 4 days!

Blue: Can I go now?

Me: Sure! *turns off video chat* Next Q!

Cool Bean82: Puck, how did you know so quickly what color Sabrina's hair was?

Puck: Uh… I live with her.

Me: *whispers* Or he stares at it all day.

Puck: Heard you!

Me: Don't care!

Cool Bean82: Daphne, how low can you go on limbo?

Daphne: Not very low. *bends back a little*

Me: I can go really low. I bend back to where I can wrap my hands around my ankles! *bends that far back* My grandma would say I was going to brake my back. I was able to do the back bend one time!

Cool Bean82: Ok. That was all my questions.

Me: Here is your gift basket and you may take a seat next to Leofierce! *hands chocolate basket*

Cool Bean82: *takes a seat*

Me: Ok, since this is really long, 'm ending it here but don't worry I will put a second part of it up soon. S if you won't in this chap you will be in next. I just had these Qs for awhile. So LyricLingo, Twilightfunatic, Loverofbooks4eva, SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinaj, Winn, and LooneyMsLuna you will all be in next chap! If you're not I give you full permission to throw tomatoes at me!

Now thanks to bloodred, tzippi01, TreesMusicSun21, treehugger1999, pucklovessbrina23, tough chick77, TheTricksterRuler4Ever, and Rome. Also to anyone who favorite and alerted me or this story! I will name you also but accidentally deleted the emails! Sorry if I forgot anyone! BYE!


	12. Questions Are Answered 5 Part 2

**Sorry it took awhile. Been overloaded with homework. Than I went to California with my mom to visit my aunt and two cousins. It was an all girl week. Also sorry to LoonyMisLuna and Winn because you two aren't in this chap like promised because it reached 16 pages. So you will be in next chap.**

**Shout out to TheREALTricksterQueen! Happy Bday to you!**

Me: I'm back! Baby Basil spit up on me and is now busy napping backstage so won't be joining us today.

Puck: We don't get introductions?

Me: No, I did that already. We just went for a break.

Puck: But I want an introduction.

Me: Well, you're not getting an introduction so shut up.

Puck: I will not shut up until I get an introduction!

Me: NO!

Puck: I'll throw a tantrum.

Me: *sigh* I'll tell you where you can stick your tantrum.

Puck: How do you stick a tantrum somewhere.

Me: Allow me to tell you how. First-

Little Bro: You're supposed to watch your language Sis. Remember you got a letter from some dude threatening to shut down your show if you didn't stop cussing or saying…What was that word again?

Me: *whispers* Perverted.

Little Bro: Right! Stop saying perverted things. What does perverted mean?

Daphne: Yeah, what does it mean?

Me: Uh…

Henry: What is this "dude's" name and address? I have some stuff to discuss with him.

Veronica: *says in threatening way*Henry.

Henry: Just want to talk to him.

Me: OK, anyways-

Daphne: We still don't know what perverted means!

Me: Uh…no one knows because if you know the meaning a…monster…will…uh…

Little Bro: Will what?

Me: Eat you?

Daphne: *gasp* Don't ever tell me what it means!

Little Bro: There are no-

Me: *put hand on Bro's mouth* We're now going on with the show! Meet out first guest, who I'm sure Puck remembers, Super-

Puck: I still didn't get my intro!

Me: Why don't you and your intro go to H*/!

Little Bro: SIS!

Me: I censored it! He never said I couldn't at least censor it!

Daphne: Where's Sabrina?

Me: I don't know but my guest is backstage waiting and really wants to come out. So meet SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinaj!

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja: *walks out bruised*

Sabrina: *walks out next to Ninja bruised more than her*

Me: What happened?

Sabrina: Me and SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja fought over…something.

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinaj: I'm now called The REAL Trickster Queen!

Puck: What were you fighting over?

Sabrina: *gets embarrassed*

Puck: *Looks at The REAL Trickster Queen* Why is your name The REAL Trickster Queen?

The REAL Trickster Queen: Because we're in love and going to get married, silly!

Puck: o.O

Sabrina: *glares at The REAL Trickster Queen*

The REAL Trickster Queen: *glares at Sabrina and then sits in Puck's lap*

Sabrina:*pushes her off him and sits in his lap. Then realize what she just did and jumps off*

Puck: What is going on?

The REAL Trickster Queen: *goes and sits on Pucks lap again*

Puck: If everyone loves my lap so much why don't you just marry it!

The REAL Trickster Queen: Yes! Thanks for asking, and I'll take all of you! So when's our wedding Puck! *Kisses him on cheek and hugs him*

Puck: uh...I don't...your cra- *mouths "help me" to me*

Me:*smirks* How soon do you want to get marry or, better yet, where is the honeymoon going be?

Puck: o.0 Nonononono!

Me: You're right we don't have to discuss it now .

The REAL Trickster Queen: YES ON WITH MY QUESTIONS *Starts asking questions without getting off Puck's lap and hugging him* GirlUdon'tMessWith, can you plan a meeting with Moth for me? I have some...uh...Stuff...to discuss with her.

Me: Of course!

The REAL Trickster Queen: The Grimm Family, it's not really a question as it is a gift, *Hands them 8 books that mysteriously are the same size as The Sisters Grimm series* Oh and Henry, I think in book 3, page 144/145 there is...a picture that may interest you, I hate the picture, but ya know I think you may hate it too *Smiles angelically*

Henry: *starts turning pages*

Me: Wait stop!

Henry: *stops for once* WHAT?

Me: Calm down Goat Butt. I'm giving you all time to read the books but do it fast.

Puck: I allergic to books and someone is in my lap. *points The REAL Trickster Queen*

Me: Puck, read!

Puck: Fine, but what about her? *points to The REAL Trickster Queen who snuggles closer to Puck*

Me: Your wife is fine where she is.

Puck: She is-

Me: *throws shoe at Puck*

The REAL Trickster Queen: Don't hurt my hubby! I don't hurt Seedy!

Me: *blushes*

Mustarseed: *head pops out from backstage* Seedy? Why does it sound familiar?

Little Bro: You don't remember?

Mustarseed: Remember what?

Little Bro: *evil smile* Come with me. *goes backstage* I have a video.

Mustarseed: OK.

Me: *eyes burge out* No, don't you dare! *can't get backstage because Bro somehow locked it* SHIT!

Little Bro: *says from backstage* The dude!

Me: POO!

Little Bro: Better!

Me: While I find a way to get backstage, you all read.

*10 hours later*

Me: *knocked out floor after I got tired from trying to break in to break stage.*

Mustarseed: *who came out with Bro when I fell to sleep, is now reading last page of book eight*

Puck: *pokes The REAL Trickster Queen who is sleeping* Maybe it's dead.

The REAL Trickster Queen: *hugs Puck tighter*

Sabrina: *glares*

Puck: *squirms* GirlUdon'tMessWith, we finished reading.

Me: *doesn't wake up*

Puck: Mustarseed, wake her up.

Mustarseed: No. Did you not see the video?

Puck: I saw it.

Mustarseed: Then you wake her up.

Puck: I have this thing *points to The REAL Trickster Queen* on me.

Mustarseed: Get someone else to do it.

Everyone Else: No.

Puck: Just wake her up…Seedy. *chuckle*

Mustarseed: *glares at Puck then at Bro* You had to shoot the arrows?

Little Bro: *is playing on iPod* I was just aiming for my sister. Now wake her up.

Mustarseed: No.

Puck: I'll tell them the 'secret' if you don't.

Mustarseed: You wouldn't.

Puck: Try me.

Mustarseed: How do I wake her up?

Puck: Why don't you stare in her eyes again? *smirks*

Mustarseed: *inmates Puck's voice* Sabrina, I love you more than cookies!

Puck: Just wake the crazy chick up!

Mustarseed: *shakes my shoulder* Wake up. We finished reading.

Me: *kicks Mustarseed in the, I think you know where.* DON'T TAKE THE SACRED LLAMA!

Mustarseed: *is wheezing and rolling on the floor*

Everyone Else, but Henry: *laugh their a$$e$ off*

Me: *stands up* What you all laughing about? *sees Mustard rolling on floor* What are you doing down there?

Little Bro: You kicked him in the p-

Henry: I have daughters here watch your language!

Daphne: Yeah, you have to say she kicked him in the nuts not p-

Henry: DAPHNE!

Daphne: Sorry Daddy. Just kicked him in the nuts.

Henry: *facepalm*

Me: Sorry for kicking you, Mustarseed. But anyways *steps over Mustard to middle of stage* time to continue with show! So Mustarseed get some ice from backstage and then come answer Qs.

Mustarseed: *limps backstage*

Me: Guess it was a bad day to wear little heel shoes.

All the Guys: *wince*

Me: What? Oh right your dudes! Anywho, next guest LyricLingo!

LyricLingo: *walks in* Hi!

Me: Hello!

The REAL Trickster Queen: Wait where's my chocolate basket?

Me: I haven't called security to get you off Puck's lap I think that's better than the basket.

Bro: In other words she ate your basket.

The REAL Trickster Queen: *glares at me*

Me: Oopies? But that does remind me that TreeHugger, who is 20% fiber, had a good point. She said that if I keep giving out imported chocolate I'll run out of money for the show. So next question chappisode I will be giving out 20% fiber muffins and sparklee toilet paper!

LyricLingo:Sparklee toilet paper?

Me: Yes! *holds up roll of sparklee toiler paper* That way your hinny is always shiny! Wink!

Dude from backstage: *whispers to me* No, you're supposed to wink not say wink.

Me: Oooh. *turns head and smiles and does one of those really silly looking winks. Please tell me you know what I'm talking about!*

Dude from Backstage: *mutters while walking backstage* I said we shouldn't use fan girls for toilet paper advertisement.

Me: OK! *throws toilet paper to side and ends up hitting Dude From Backstage in the head* LyricLingo your Qs.

LyricLingo: You just hit that dude in the head.

Me: It's just toilet paper he'll be fine. *waves hand*

LyricLingo: But he is face first on the floor.

Me: *looks at dude*

*Paramedics come in and take dude away.*

Me: Hmm. What do ya know. *turns back to LyricLingo* Your Qs!

LyricLingo: *looks at me like I'm crazy* OK. Sabrina, what's your favorite Fairy-Tale?

Sabrina: Ummm… favorite…hmmm…maybe…no…or…ugh no…

Me: Anytime today?

Sabrina: Nevere heard of that Fairy-Tale.

Me: *face palm* Just hurry up.

Sabrina: The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was. [learned about it on Wikipedia check it out.]

LyricLingo: Puck, do you think that the Puck in Glee is like you in anyway?

Puck: We both like pranks and the ladies seem to love us. *gestures to The REAL Trickster Queen*

The REAL Trickster Queen: All you other ladies better stay away! *glares at Sabrina*

Me: We're not getting into this again! Now, thank you LyricLingo. Here's you basket and have a seat.

LyricLingo: *takes basket and sits down*

Me: Alright next is… wait I forgot.*takes paper from pocket* Hey, this is last weeks list! Dude in charge of my Qs list thingy, what happened?

Hobo: Oh, he told me to tell you he is on vacation for the rest of the week.

Me: Why do you know this and when did he tell you this?

Hobo: I might have pretended to be an act for the show and he told me three days ago.

Me: Bro.

Bro: Yeah.

Me: You may want to hold me back.

Bro: Why?

Me: BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO CHOKE THE HOBO! *dives after him*

Bro: No way! Where's the camera! Get me a camera! *someone backstage throws him a camera*

Daphne: Someone should stop her. Not me!

Bro: Not me!

Red: Not me!

Sabrina: Not me!

Puck: Not me!

Granny: Not me, Lieblings. Back can't take it.

Veronica: *She has Basil with her now. Henry made her take him out from backstage.* Not me. I have Basil.

Basil: N-nut me!

Henry: Not me! I wouldn't touch that…'thing'!

Veronica: Henry.

Henry: Girl. I wouldn't touch that girl.

Veronica: It's an improvement.

Hobo: HELP!

Me: *is trying to get hands arm Hobo's neck*

Mustarseed: Why did you all shout not- oh, I get it. I'm not getting her.

Bro: Just grab her Seedy-McWeedy! It'll make her all giggly and embarrass her when I post the vid!

Puck: His name isn't Seedy-McWeedy!

Mustarseed: Thank you, Puck.

Puck: Yeah, it's Seedy-Weedy! *starts laughing*

Mustarseed: Shut up! *attacks Puck*

The REAL Trickster Queen: *falls off Puck's lap* Don't hurt my husband!

Bro: Popcorn? *offers popcorn to guest*

Guest: *each have a box of popcorn and are watching with wide eyes*

Mustarseed and me: *still attacking people we're mad at*

Hobo: HELP!

Puck: *is fighting Mustarseed back*

Bro: This is so going on YouTube! [wish I could have an interview vid for you guys or more like girls!]

10 minutes, many bruises, and a nose bleed later.

Hobo: *is holding tissue to his blooding nose*

Puck and Mustarseed: *have many bags of ice coving their bodies*

Me: *doesn't have a scratch* OK, we cut for a second b-

Bro: Ten minutes and thirty seconds!

Me: Yeah, during that time I stopped beating the sh-shaving cream out of the Hob because the wuss got a nose bleed.

Bro: Nice save.

Me: Thank you. Now since Puck and Mustarseed were still going at it. That sounded less dirty in my mind.

Mustarseed and Puck: It didn't sound dirty to anyone else, thank you!

Me: Okay, no need to get excited! *laughs* That kind of sounded dirty too!

Mustarseed: Please keep that to yourself next time.

Bro: Yeah, remember the dude.

Me: Right and we really need to figure out that dude's name. Now anyway Puck and Muatarseed were still fighting. That sounds better! Since they wouldn't stop I had to rip them from each other and throw a few punches and kicks of my own.

Puck: You could've told us they you are a Junior Champ in Girl's UFC. [sadly isn't true]

Me: Two time champ to be exact. Now our next guest is…I still don't know. *runs backstage*

Puck: How you felling Mustarseed? You did get kicked 'there' twice.

Mustarseed: Don't remind me.

The REAL Trickster Queen: I hope you're happy Seed. Now I can't sit in Puck's lap! *pouts while sitting in chair that's really close to Puck*

Puck: *mouths 'Thank you' to Mustarseed:

Mustarseed: Seed?

The REAL Trickster Queen: Yeah, it's the name GirlUdon'tMessWith uses in her fantasies!

Mustarseed: Fantasies?

The REAL Trickster Queen: Yep! She makes out with you a lot!

Mustarseed: *breaks into coughing fit*

Me: *comes back out* I'm back. What did I miss?

Mustarseed: *looks sick*

Me: Mustarseed are you OK? You look sick.

Mustarseed: *runs to bathroom*

Me: What happened?

Bro: Nothing.

Me: OK…Our next guest is Twilightfunatic!

A 5"7, chubby, 19-year-old girl comes out wearing a blue tank top with yellow jacket, tight skinny jeans and black flats. Has long, straight, dirty blonde hair with a bit of make-up on.

Me: *looks at girl* Hello, Twilightfunatic.

Twilightfunatic: Hello!

Me: Your first Q!

Twilightfunatic: It's for Mustarseed.

Puck: He's backstage sick.

Me: Someone go get him.

Bro: I'll do it. I like embarrassing people! *goes backstage*

Me: So, Twilightfunatic, how you been?

Twilightfunatic: Fine and you?

Me: Good.

Sabrina: Awkward silence.

Daphne: Yep.

Everyone: *just looks around*

Me: I really got to plan these things out better.

Sabrina: Ya think?

Me: Ha ha.

Bro: *comes out dragging Mustarseed* Got him.

Me: Mustarseed, you have a Q.

Mustarseed: OK. *sits down*

Twilightfunatic: Will you go out with me? I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind. [I'm not sure if you wanted to put that. Didn't finish writing it out.]

Me: *eye twitches*

Mustarseed: Oh God, there's more of them!

Puck: Can you just answer the Q! Sooner we get this over with the sooner I get The REAL Crazy Queen off my shoulder!

Me: Actually I'm letting her keep you for a week.

Puck: *eyes grow wide*

Me: Have fun! Now answer you Q Seed! *covers mouth* Mustarseed, I said Mustarseed!

Mustarseed: Sorry, but I'm not going out with any fan girls.

Me: *turns to Twilightfunatic* HA!

Twilightfunatic: You're a fan girl too.

Me: Sh-

Bro: Dude.

Me: Shaving cream! *remembers Mustarseed is sitting right in front of me* I mean then I could probably lose viewers?

Bro: Suuuuure.

Me: Next Q! *glares a Bro*

Twilightfunatic: Henry, what do would you say if I said Puck and Sabrina are getting married in the future?

Henry: So that's what's what was missing from that book!

Me: Pages were missing?

Henry: Yes! Now what do I say to that? I say…I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! *attacks Puck*

Me: You can't kill him! Without him no one will read this! *grabs Henry and ties him to a chair*

Henry: I'M GOING TO GET YOU, *********! YOU'RE GOING TO-

Me: *ties gag on Henry's mouth* Next Q.

Twilightfunatic: *goes on like nothing* Daphne, what were you thinking when you found out that Puck and Sabrina were married in the future?

Daphne: When I first found out, I was like I knew it.

Twilightfunatic: Sabrina, what did you think found out that you and Puck get married in the future?

Sabrina: What I though was that I went crazy and that Puck looked kind of cute. *blushes*

Twilightfunatic: Red, do you have/want a boyfriend?

Red: I don't have one, but might like one. *blushes*

Me: * whispers to Twilightfunatic* One by the name of Blue.

Twilightfunatic: *nods agreeing with me* Granny, what was the best thing about your husband, Basil?

Granny: *gives a smile* He always wanted to help people. He was willing to risk his life to save family or friends. That was the best thing about him. *teary eyed*

Me: *eyes get teary* Oh man, I'm turning into a sap.

Twilightfunatic: That's so sweet.

Granny: *smiles*

Twilightfunatic: Baby Basil, how old are you?

Baby Basil: *is in Veronica's lap* T-thee!

Veronica: He just turned three, we think. His birthday was sometime around this time.

Twilightfunatic: Puck, what is your favorite food Granny has made for you?

Puck: She once made this huge purple cake with some pink stuff on it! Yum, I ate the whole thing!

Granny: It was for Charming's birthday party Snow threw.

Puck: Which made it even better.

Me: So she didn't make it for you?

Puck: Yeah.

Me: The Q was what is the favorite food she made for YOU.

Puck: So?

Me: So you didn't answer.

Puck: I don't care!

Me: *holds up shoe*

Puck: What if she made me a small one once? *holds hands in front of himself*

Me: You should of said that in the first place. *puts shoe back on* Next Q!

Twilightfunatic: Veronica, were you jealous when Goldilocks kissed Henry?

Veronica: Yes and no. I know Henry is mine, and he won't be running off with anyone else but it's hard not to put the subject of one of his ex-girlfriends kissing him when he is right next to me aside.

Twilightfunatic: That's all my questions.

Me: OK, here's your basket and please take a seat. *hands basket*

Twilightfunatic: *goes to seat closes to her which happens to be next to Mustarseed*

Me: *pulls seat away* This chair is broken!

Twilightfunatic: I don't see anything wrong with it.

Me: It has a messed up leg. *pulls leg off* See!

Twilightfunatic: *gives me a weird look and takes another seat*

Me: Our next guest is Loverofbooks4eva!

Loverofbooks4eva: *walks in* Hey!

Me: Hi! You can ask your Qs now!

Loverofbooks4eva: Basil, who's your favorite person on this show?

Me: *points at myself and holds up piece of candy*

Basil: Girl…you…dot…mess…wit! *smiles*

Me: Oooooh, how sweet!

Everyone: *gives me a look*

Me: What?

Sabrina: You bribed a baby.

Me: NEXT Q!

Loverofbooks4eva: Mustarseed, what color are your wings?

Mustarseed: Yellow. (I really don't know, sorry.)

Loverofbooks4eva: Sabrina, who do YOU like, since Puck was already questioned!

Sabrina: *mumbles* Puck.

Me: Unfortunately, you won't getting anything louder out of her.

Loverofbooks4eva: GirlUdon'tMessWith, when's Fang coming on the show?

Me: I really don't want to make this a crossover so never. But don't fear MR fans I want to make this interview thing into a series. So when I finish this, I'll make another for another book or maybe even a TV series.

Now here is your basket… *hands basket to Loverofbooks4eva*

Also since this is super long I'm ending it here. I know I didn't add two people like I said I would in last chapter, but they will be next. Normally I would ask you to ask a Q, but I have a lot to answer still, so if you can just hold on to your Q until my next interview that will be great!

Wait, one more thing, a shout out to TheREALTricksterQueen! Happy Birthday to you TricksterQueen! A girl who is as crazy as me!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me or story to their favorite or alert list!**


	13. Qs Are Answered Part 3Late Halloween

**READ!READ!READ!READ!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't up dated in forever! Here is the very late Halloween chapter and I'm halfway done with real chapter.**

**Also I have a huge favor to ask! I am in a contest that started to today to win concert tickets to One Direction. If I get enough clicks I win. Clicks can be done every fifteen minutes so please click as often as you can. I've never been to a concert and am in love with 1D. So help girl out please? Here is the link: ?linkid=9925 (If links don't work here a working one is on my profile (: )**

* * *

GirlUdontMessWith: Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in forever but I had stuff going on. I Actually have a life outside of this show.

Voice from backstage (A.K.A Friendly Neighborhood Stalker): She has a life?

GirlUdontMessWith: *glares* Anyways, I'm here now for more answering of questions! But before I go on there is a new rule. Please only ask Qs in the reviews for when I do my next interview. Because you guys ask questions for every chapter and they kind of get overwhelming. Don't get me wrong I love your Qs it is all part of my idea for this! It is just I still have two pages full of Qs so please hold in your Qs until I put up an interview.  
Okay! Now onto the show! But the setting of this stage isn't right for this time of the year! *snaps fingers and lights go off*

Audience: *start to panic*

GirlUdontMessWith: Come down! You're ruining the effect!

Audience: *calms down*

The lights come back on to reveal me missing and the stage walls are covered in dirt and blood and a window looks out into dark woods. The seats have been replaced with dark black couches with claw marks. A giant witch cauldron is in the center glowing green. Spider webs are all over the walls and furniture. A bat flies around the studio, and a crow perches itself by the witch cauldron. A cloud of fog is clinging close to the floor. A witch cackle is heard. Then the lights start flashing.

GirlUdontMessWith: *comes swooping down on a witch broom by the cauldron wearing a black dress with a purple corset and a black witch hat with a purple feather on my head, wear else would a hat go.* Isn't this awesome! *witch cackles* I love Halloween! I think I love dressing up in costumes way to much! Anyways, back to the show. I will be having a co-host! Everyone welcome someone who is just as crazy as me if not crazier! Friendly Neighborhood Stalker! Previously know as SuperMegaAwesomeHotNinja, The Trickster Queen, and PandasWithDeathNotes! I think she has commitment issues. *a shoes is tossed at me head* *I duck* Haha! *sock is drown in my open mouth* Eww! *spits it out and wipes tongue*

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *yells from backstage* That's what you get!

GirlUdontMessWith: I could kick you out!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: I could break your arm!

GirlUdontMessWith: And anger issues!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Introduce me right! Here! *holds her hand out from backstage with a note*

GirlUdontMessWith: *grabs not and reads it* Everyone welcome the beautiful, talented, and future wife either-There is like a hundred names listed! Just get your a$$ out here!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Fine! *Walks out and Glares*

GirlUdontMessWith: What are you wearing?

One Hell Of A Stalker: A Alice in wonderland outfit Kuroshitsuji style? Or would you call it Ciel in Wonderland outfit? ANYWAYS That's not the point, Hello Peoples! Cheer for me or you'll suffer!

Audience: *Cheers*

GirlUdontMessWith: Sure, and you only cheer for me when I offer free food.

Audience: Yeah!

GirlUdontMessWith: JERKS! Anyways time to introduce out host- I mean SG characters. First up, Sabrina!

Sabrina: *walks in wearing a Roman Warrior costume* Hey! Happy Halloween!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Puck!

Puck: *walks in* Hello! Oh god not you! *looks at Friendly Neighborhood Stalker*

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Don't worry I'm over you.

GirlUdontMessWith: What are you supposed to be Puck?

Puck: *mumbles something*

Sabrina: *smirks* Louder Puck!

Puck: Justin Bieber! It's all because of Marshmallow, OK? She went all adorable until I agreed to wear this horrid thing!

GirlUdontMessWith and Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *giggle*

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: I-I Didn't even know they had a Justin Bieber costume...

Daphne: *walks on* They do! So I begged Puck to wear it

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *Rushes to Daphne* *puts hand to her forehead* Oh No! Daphne's come down with Bieber Fever! *Makes a cross sign with fingers* Stay back! Back I say!

GirlUdontMessWith: Ooookaaaay, no more sugar for you...

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: what's your costume Daphne?  
Daphne: A marshmallow!...Your costume is weird...

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Nuh-Uh! ( fs71/300W/f/2011/140/c/1/ciel_in_wonderland_by_ ) It's from a show I've been watching-

GirlUdontMessWith: And obsessing…

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker:*Glares* -over, It's Black Butler!

Daphne: . . .

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Your not allowed to watch until your older...

GirlUdontMessWith: Yeah some stuff not for you yet and you didn't wait until we called you out!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Who cares!

GirlUdon'tMessWith: I do! Next welcome Mustardseed!

Mustarseed: I don't want to be on this show anymore!

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Why not!

Mustardseed: You're scary enough without the Halloween thing!

GirlUdontMessWith: Friendly Neighborhood Stalker, can you please get his a$$ out here!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *Walks back stage* *Comes back out with an unconscious Mustardseed*

GirlUdontMessWith: What the hell?

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: You didn't say how to get him out here...

GirlUdon'tMessWith: *sighs* Okay, next! Red!

Red: *comes out wearing a her usual cape but in blue*Hi.

GirlUdontMessWith: Cool Red did not expect that.

Red: Yeah. *blushes*

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Ooooh! Next Blue!

Blue: *comes in wearing his Little Boy Blue outfit in red* Hello!

GirlUdontMessWith: *smirks at Red and Blue* Yay! I'm now Cupid!

Puck: We don't need a reminder of that incident with Cupid's arrows! Well you can always remind Mustarseed! *smirks*

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Henry.

Henry: *walks in wearing Kangaroo costume* I hate this.

GirlUdontMessWith: I love this!

Veronica: *walks in in a momma kangaroo costume and Basil dressed up in a baby kangaroo costume* Henry be good.

GirlUdontMessWith: That is a adorable!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: It is without the Henry! Next Granny!

Granny: *walks in in a nurse costume* Hello lieblings.

GirlUdon'tMessWith: My god that is disturbing!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: The hobo!

Girludontmesswith: Great! *sarcasm*

Hobo: *walks in covered in trash*

Henry: Oh god the smell! What are you anyways?

Hobo: I'm a trash man! Duh!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *Raises a metal bat*

GirlUdontMessWith: You can't hit the hobo!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Oh, yeah, right! 'Cause I was aiming at the hobo not Henry…

Henry: O_O Get her away from me!

GirlUdontMessWith: *Looks at the dude behind the camera holding the speech cards* Was there anyone I forgot?

Moth and Bro: *run out on stage* You forgot me!

Bro: No she forgot me!

Moth: No me!

GirlUdontMessWith: *facepalm* Okay, Moth I forgot you. Bro you didn't get ask a Q!

Bro: You can't not have me! Everyone loves me! I'm freakin' adorable!

GirlUdontMessWith: Fine both of you tell us your costumes.

Moth: Queen of Faerie!

Bro: The Crypt Master!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Is that everyone?

GirlUdontMessWith: No we have one more. Uh sno-snot! What? Not that? Then more your -beeeeep- hand off the word. Don't tell me what kind I'd language to use! You may be older, but I'm still you boss! Oh I can't use that type of language, but you can use that gesture! You quit! Okay! See if I care! A$$hole! To think that guy was my cousin!

Audience: o_O

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *picks up cue cards* Next is...Snow! *looks at GirlUdon'tMessWith* Not snot.

Snow: *walks out wearing a hippy costume* Hello everyone! Happy Halloween! I hope you don't mind I brought Billy with me! Oh Billy!

Billy: *walks out in hippy costume* -_- Why?

Bro: *is taking pictures*

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Ooookaay, what are our Qs? I've lost my Q cards...

GirlUdontMessWith: Ah rookie. Out first guest is...LoonyMsLuna!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: HI LOONYMSLUNA!  
LoonyMsLuna: Hi...

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Yea she's high on sugar..

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: She's also a friend...

GirlUdontMessWith: Now into the Qs!

LoonyMsLuna: Sabrina, how do you truly feel about Puck? Honest answers only.

Sabrina: Um... He is a special friend!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: What kind of special friend?

Sabrina: You're not the one asking the Qs!

LoonyMsLuna: What would be your favorite Daphne-ish word, if you had to chose?

Daphne: It's actually this new one I made from a word I heard GirlUdon'tMessWith say when she hit her toe. It's-

GirlUdon'tMessWith: *covers Daphne's mouth* Next Q please LoonyMsLuna!

LoonyMsLuna: But I didn't get an an-

GirlUdon'tMessWith: I want her favorite word to remain a mystery! Next Q!

LoonyMsLuna: Oh...Kay. Hobo, why do you always come here? Have you even read the books?

Hobo: Books? What books?

Everyone: *facepalm*

Hobo: I come here because GirlUdontMessWith has a cart of food in her dressing room also her robes are soft.

GirlUdontMessWith: You eat my food and use my robes!

Puck: You have a dressing room and I don't!

Hobo: *looks at me* Are you deaf?

GirlUdontMessWith: I'm gonna choke him!

Bro: I'll get the video camera!

Sabrina: No fighting! At least until out guest finishes asking Qs!

GirlUdontMessWith: Yes, we must remain professional.

Hobo: That shipped sailed long ago.

GirlUdontMessWith: That's it, he is dead!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: STOP IT!

GirlUdontMessWith and the hobo: *stop and stare at Friendly Neighborhood Stalker*

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Say sorry for interrupting our guest and let her finish.

GirlUdontMessWith and the hobo: Sorry please continue.

LoonyMsLuna: My next question is for GirlUdontMessWith...

GirlUdontMessWith: Yay!

LoonMsLuna: I know you read Hunger Games and Maximum Ride and quite obviously Sisters Grimm but what other book/series do you like?

GirlUdontMessWith: Oh well Percy Jackson and the Olympians for sure! Uh, The 39 Clues, Septimous Heap though I haven't had the chance to read the new one, Inkheart trilogy, Land of Elyon, Witch and Wizard, the Underland Chronicles, Chasing Yesterday, Skeleton Creek, Reckless, Hero, Artemis Fowl, Tunnels, and I started reading the series The Gate Keepers and On the Run. I am also just now starting to read Harry Potter because I've been lazy. Though see all the movies.

LoonyMsLuna: Granny, have you ever made something that you didn't like?  
Granny: No...I love everything I cook!

LoonyMsLuna: And my last one is for Puck

Puck: I have a feeling It's gonna be one of those questions...

LoonyMsLuna: Puck, how long have you like Sabrina. HONEST. ANSWERS. ONLY.

Puck: I was right. I liked her as a friend for awhile.

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: AHA! *Points finger at Puck* He Confesses!  
Puck: W-what?

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Here is a basket full of imported chocolate, Paid for by GirlUdontMessWith

GirlUdontMessWith: WHAT!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker:*Hands Basket to LoonyMsLuna* What?

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Who gave you my check books!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Your bro gave some to me.

Bro: I gave you the checks? I don't seem to remember that…

GirlUdontMessWith: Bro. come here.

Bro: *runs and steps on Mustarseed while exiting*

GirlUdontMessWith: =.=' Ok anyways please welcom-What are you doing?

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *Is moving around the stage looking for something* I've seemed to have misplaced my Sebastian doll...

GirlUdontMessWith: *rolls eyes* Anyways, everyone please welcome Winn!

Winn: *Walks In* Hello! Well my first question is for-

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: I FOUND IT! *Holds up a Sebastian Plushie Doll

Everyone: . . .

Winn: *Ahem* My first question is kind of odd, It is for Micheal Buckly. Are you an everafter? If you are, which one.

GirlUdontMessWith: Well he would answer that but Friendly Neighborhood Stalkerand I had an...incident...with our video chat machine so we cannot contact him

One Hell Of A Stalker: I thought he blocked your invites...

GirlUdontMessWith: SHHHHH and no, we can tell you he is not an everafter  
Winn: Mhmm...Well the Second also for Micheal. Does any of the SG characters know that you write the books about them and if so who?

GirlUdontMessWith: Well none of them knew until Friendly Neighborhood Stalker gave them the books...

Winn: Finally, for Sabrina. Are you gonna attack Micheal now that you know that he wrote about your kiss with Puck. It probably doesn't matter now because GirlUdon'tMessWith's little bro probably has it all over the internet but... thoughts?

Sabrina: I want his head on a stick.

GirlUdontMessWith: Morbid. Here are the chocolates I apparently paid for. *hands chocolate*

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Next is Bigtimebooks!

Bigtimebooks: Hey! My first Q is for Sabrina, out of Truth or Dare, 7 Minutes in Heaven, and spin the bottle, which one have you played with puck or want to?

Sabrina: I have not played any with Puck and wouldn't want to. But if I had to chose I'll say Truth or Dare.

Bigtimebooks: Puck same as Sabrina.

Puck: Uh never played any of those games with Sabrina. I don't know what spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven is so if I had to chose it would also be truth or dare.

Bigtimebooks: Next Q is for Mustardseed.

GirlUdontMessWith: Bring me a bucket of water!

Dude from backstage: *brings GirlUdontMessWith bucket of water*

GirlUdontMessWith: *dumps water on unconscious Mustardseed*

Mustardseed: Ahhh!

Bro: *runs in with camera* I heard screaming! What happened!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: GirlUdontMessWith threw water on Mustarseed.

Bro: Man! I missed it! You guys have to call me when these things happen.

GirlUdontMessWith: Mustardseed, you have a Q!

Mustarseed: Great I'm all wet. A simple Mustardseed wake up or shaking my shoulder could have work! What's the Q?

Bigtimebooks: Mustardseed, will you marry me?

Mustardseed: *blinks* Um I don't really want it marry yet.

GirlUdontMessWith: Oh well to bad so sad! Next Q!

Bigtimebooks: Okay. Daphne do you like Justin Bieber if so how much?

Daphne: I love Justin Bieber!

Puck: Enough to make me dress up like him!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Kinda scary... *Hides behind couch*

Bro: Here's your chocolate! *hands chocolate to Bigtimebooks*

GirlUdontMessWith: Next is Cool-Bean82!

Cool-Bean82: Hello! My first question is for Red! You hung out! Give me deets!

Red: *blushes* Um...we went to the movies...

Blue: *blushes*

Cool-Bean82: Moth, you should date this one dude I know named Sammy. He's my friend. but he is annoying sometimes so you can have him.

Moth: Unless he is a king no! I will not date a peasant!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Snob! Cool-Bean82 here is your chocolate. *hands chocolate*

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *Starts eating a basket full of chocolate*

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Can I have some?  
Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: No! *Glares*

GirlUdontMessWith: Meanie! Hey Mustarseed you haven't told us your costume.

Mustarseed: I'm a punk rock zombie. That, thanks to you, fell in water.

GirlUdontMessWith: I said I'm sorry what more do you want!

Mustarseed: You didn't say sorry.

GirlUdontMessWith: I just did!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: That is true.

Mustarseed: Lord, help me!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Next guest and last for now is...Rome!

Rome: *Walks* *Waves*

GirlUdontMessWith: Heeelllooo!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: What is your Question(s)?

Rome: GirlUdontMessWith, how do you get all these guys into your house? Don't your parents ever notice? *yells loudly* HEY! THERE IS A BUNCH OF PEOPLE IN HERe GIRLUDONTMESSWITH' PARENTS!

GirlUdontMessWith: I moved into a studio and my other chappisodes were at my house when my parents were gone. Now they don't know a thing.

Bro: *pops up behind me* Unless someone calls them. They'll be here in an hour.

GirlUdontMessWith: S'hit! So we got an hour people! Please continue your Qs.

Rome: For every SG character, have any of you played W101?

Henry: I don't even know what that is.

Veronica: No.

Basil: No!

Granny: No.

Sabrina: No.

Mustardseed: Have be idea what that is.

Daphne: Tried to but-

Puck: It messed up GirlUdontMessWith's laptop.

GirlUdontMessWith: What!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Oh good I thought I did that. Which is why I took it apart trying to fix it.

GirlUdontMessWith: You will all die a painful death! *lights flash*

Bro: 50 minutes.

GirlUdontMessWith: You will all die a painful death in an hour!

Rome: Um… that was all my Qs.

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Oh here's your chocolate! *hands chocolate*

GirlUdontMessWith: Okay that was out last guest to ask Qs for today but don't worry if you weren't in, I will have everyone on here just you have to wait. Now for the Halloween Ending! Jack!

Jack Skellington: Did someone call me?

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Did she not just say Jack? *hugs Sebastian doll*

GirlUdontMessWith: Jack it's time for the end! *lights dim*

The Nightmare Before Christmas cast starts performing This is Halloween like they did in the movie.

GirlUdon'tMessWith: *pops up behind the cauldron* *says before kid* Tender Lumplings everywhere.

NBC cast: *pushes me out of the way and continues*

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *makes her Sebastian Doll sing* Won't you please make way for a very special guy!

NBC cast: *pushes her out and finishes song*

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: I have to say I like Marlin Manson's version better...

NBC: *glares at GirlUdontMessWith and Friendly Neighborhood Stalker*

GirlUdontMessWith: Thanks everyone for watching! Now you guys always ask me Qs so your turn to answer. So what were you for Halloween and what did you do? I went Trick-or-Treating and I don't care how old I am and I wasn't a witch but a spider queen! Oh and Friendly Neighborhood Stalkerwas the inventor of the word chappisodes!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *smiles* I was a panda... Oh and I has a Q for the readers! Do any of you Watch Anime? :3

GirlUdontMessWith: And if any of you do Friendly Neighborhood Stalkerand I have a joint account where we invade animes. We are currently ruining the lives of the Black Butler cast.'

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: The account is QueenOfAnimeObsessions.

GirlUdontMessWith: That sounded like a advertisement...

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Yea...Anyways- FUCK WHERE'S MY SEBASTIAN DOLL?

Basil: Fu-

GirlUdontMessWith: O-O *Rushes over and covers Basil's mouth*

Henry: *glares* You two things are a bad influence to my children!

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *Is running around screaming profanities*

Puck: *Is holding the doll* This is what made her stop obsessing over me?

GirlUdon'tMessWith: Um I don't think you shoul-

Puck: It's just a stupid doll...

GirlUdontMessWith: Too Late...

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *Eyes glint evilly* WHAT!

Bro: *Runs Out* I gotta film this...

Puck: I said it's a stupid doll.

GirlUdontMessWith: Oh *beep*...

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Just a stupid doll? JUST A STUPID DOLL!

Bro: This is gonna be awesome...

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: YOU DARE CALL SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS 'STUPID'! *Attacks Puck*

GirlUDontMessWith: *Covers Basil's eyes*

Audience: O_O

Mustardseed: As his brother I should help him but I learned from this show never get in a fan girl's way or piss one off.

Sabrina: Did Mustarseed just say piss?

Henry: They are slowly turning him to the bad side.

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *Is standing over a bruised and broken Puck* Don't ever diss my Anime obsessions

GirlUdontMessWith: Ooookaaay then…

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: *hugs doll*

Sabrina: You do realize the cameras are still rolling?

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker & GirlUdontMessWith: Shit...

Henry: Another cuss w-

Hobo: Oh shut your pie hole!

Nov 01st 2011One Hell Of A Stalker: You shut your pie hole!

Bro: *still recording* This is gold!

Henry: Is this show over yet? I wanna leave, and if you say we just taking a break I'm going to kil-

Veronica: HENRY!

Hendy: Why does everyone stop me mid sentence but let's those two cuss!

GirlUdontMessWith: STFU!

Basil: Ss-too-fooo (STFU)  
Veronica: OK It's time for basil's nap...

Henry: Now you get the baby out!

Veronica: *Glares*

Henry: I mean thanks for taking the baby for his nap...sweetie...I love you...*smiles*

GirlUdontMessWith: And I that note I say goodbye since my parents will be here in ten minutes.

Friendly Neighborhood Stalker: Bye and don't forget to review! *stands next to GirlUdontmessWith*

GirludontMessWith: Bye! *puff of smoke and appears and when it disappears but her and Friendly Neighborhood Stalker are gone*

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review/favorite!**

**Also once again please click this link: ?linkid=9925**

**Pretty please I really want to win!**


End file.
